Candidatas a Reina
by ladygon
Summary: Un concurso de belleza descubre los sentimientos de los pilotos Gundam, provocando un drama donde parecía ser solamente, una simple y rutinaria misión. Yaoi HeeroxDuo WufeixDuo TrowaxQuatre.
1. Un vestido para llevar

-1-

**CANDIDATAS A REINA**

**Por Ladygon**

Los personajes pertenecen al mundo de Gundam Wing.

**CAPÍTULO 1: UN VESTIDO PARA LLEVAR**

-¡No me pondré esto! ¡Qué estupidez más grande!

-Tú debes colocártelo o te reconocerán. Todos deben hacerlo.

Relena estaba loca si pensaba que se pondría ese vestido... "¡Un guerrero como él!"... No entendía cómo Heero lo aceptaba... "¡CÓMO TODOS LO ACEPTABAN!".

-Barton, ¿tú también?- dijo alzando una ceja de la confusión.

Parecía que Trowa estaba acostumbrado: "sólo es un disfraz", dijo. "Grrrrrrrrr", no encontró apoyo en ninguna parte. Duo y Quatre estaban ya cambiándose en la habitación de al lado, mientras que Heero tenía puesto el vestido y esperaba silencioso con los brazos cruzados.

Él había sido el único en protestar hasta el pataleo. Cuando Relena dio la idea- ¿u orden?- Duo saltó de la emoción y Quatre lo secundó al momento, y los demás... los demás solo miraron a los emocionados chicos y no dijeron absolutamente nada: "¡NADA!".

Wufei miraba el vestido en sus manos, con una tristeza tal reflejada en su rostro, que partiría hasta a un corazón de piedra. Sin embargo, parecía que allí sólo existían corazones de un material más duro que el mencionado, porque nadie lo acompañó en su dolor. Aún más:

-Toma Wufei. Esto también va con el uniforme- Relena le pasó "el relleno" para su busto.

Wufei vio con los ojos abiertos aquella cosa, para luego caerse al piso ruidosamente. Nadie le prestó atención al desmayado.

-Heero, creo que debes usar una peluca, ese corte no te favorece- continuó Relena muy seria con la mano en la barbilla.

Heero la miró y luego siguió con su vista en el piso. Trowa al otro lado se cambiaba, detrás de un biombo y cuando terminara él, vendría el turno del atormentado chico, quien ya se había puesto de pie con derrota.

-¿Cómo me veo?- salió un radiante Quatre de la habitación.

Todos quedaron paralizados al ver al hermoso rubio con ese uniforme de secundaria, o sea, de aquel Instituto. Se había puesto una cinta color verde en su cabello que resaltaba sus ojos del mismo color. Además, también llevaba un collar con un corazón rojo, que hacía juego con unos preciosos pendientes del mismo color.

-¡Ay! Quatre, te ves liiiindooo- le dijo Relena emocionada.

-Gracias- respondió con una gran sonrisa.

Ya dije que todos estaban sorprendidos, pero quien alucinaba de verdad era Trowa. Este se asomó por el biombo al escuchar la voz de Quatre y no podía creer lo que veía. Abrió la boca hasta llegar al suelo, pero la recogió lo más rápido que pudo. Y cuando Quatre buscó los ojos de él, este se escondió, con un movimiento, tras el biombo. A Quatre se le desvaneció la sonrisa cuando vio la reacción de Trowa, pero la volvió a dibujar en su rostro al oír la voz de Duo.

-Bien, ahora me toca a mí... ¡Ta, taaaan!- saltó con los brazos abiertos y un gran eco de asombro se escuchó por todo el cuarto.

¡Dios!, si Quatre estaba radiante, éste simplemente estaba maravilloso... ¡no hay palabras para explicarlo!...

Aunque tenía puesto el mismo vestido "de todos"- de pollera blanca, corto, un poco más arriba de las rodillas, con una chaquetita, sin manga, color café-anaranjado, que dejaba ver las mangas cortas y englobadas de la blusa blanca con vuelos y adornos en el cuello- Duo dejó a sus cabellos castaños, recorrer libremente su espalda y parte del frente hasta más allá de las caderas. Llevaba en su cuello una pequeña cruz de zafiro, y en sus preciosas orejas, unos aretes colgantes en forma de estrella, también de la misma piedra azulina, las cuales le daban a sus ojos azul-violeta, un brillo espectacular.

Ahora fue el turno de Heero, el cual veía estrellitas luminosas rodeando a Duo con ensoñación.

Wufei, por otra parte, estaba fascinado. No sabía si por la belleza de sus compañeros, o por el hecho de que un hombre se viera tan bien con ese tipo de vestido, algo realmente, sin explicación para él.

-¡Oh, Duo! Te ves divino- dijo Relena asombrada.

-¡Pues claro!, no ves que soy Shinigami, el Dios de la Muerte- comenzó a reír y Quatre con Relena lo acompañaron en su risa.

Un rato después, Relena tenía serios problemas con la cuadrilla de tres que tenía adelante. Duo y Quatre no eran problema, pero Heero, Trowa y Wufei, se veían realmente mal con esos vestidos y esas caras tan serias. Decidió comenzar con Wufei, pero éste no se dejó desatar el cabello, así que comenzó con Heero y Trowa. A ellos les colocó una peluca a cada uno, claro que primero tuvo que amarrarles el pelo, cosa no tan difícil para Heero, pero para Trowa era casi imposible con esas púas por cabello. Finalmente, con casi un kilo de fijador, logró domar a los rebeldes de Trowa y colocó la peluca.

Ahora sí, no se veían tan bien como los otros dos, pero pasaban por chicas hermosas. Se dirigió a Wufei tratando de convencerlo, pero tampoco sin éxito.

-Vamos Wufei, si no te sueltas el cabello te verás realmente mal- le dijo Duo, quien se acercó y le puso la mano en su hombro.

Wufei dio un respingo. Miró a esos ojos juguetones y entonces, dejó que Duo le quitara la amarra de su pelo. Además de eso, dejó que él lo acomodara a su gusto con el cepillo. Para cuando terminó con él estaba, realmente, cambiado- o ¿cambiada?- ya que se miró al espejo y no podía creer lo que veía.

-¡Wufei! ¡Te ves increíble!- exclamó Relena- Duo, sí, que tienes talento para estas cosas.

-¿De verdad?, yo no lo creo. Wufei se ve bien por sí solo- Duo lo miró con una gran sonrisa- ¿no es cierto amigo?

Wufei no supo qué decir, se sintió un poco perturbado con la mirada de Duo, pero supuso que era por la situación en que se encontraba.

Ahora ya estaban listos para la misión: Infiltrarse al Instituto de señoritas e identificar a la espía que se hacía pasar por la Reina Relena en las transmisiones subespaciales. Y aunque, Relena era la "Representante de Relaciones Exteriores", todos seguían llamándole como antaño- cosa de costumbre.

Pronto comenzaron las clases y los pilotos Gundam se insertaron en el colegio causando sensación en la entrada, no solo en este, sino también, en aquel Instituto de varones que estaba al lado y que pertenecía al mismo nombre.

Relena había estado poco tiempo en ese colegio, ya que fue necesario al visitar la Colonia. Nunca pensó que aquella espía estaría ahí también, ¿sería casualidad?

Se presentaron frente al curso con voz femenina, gracias a los transformadores de voz creados por el Profesor G. Estos no se veían por todos esos vuelos y cuello subido del uniforme.

-Hola, mi nombre es Helen Maxwell y espero que seamos muy buenas amigas- Duo hizo una inclinación y mostró su exuberante belleza que sacó una exclamación de asombro por parte del curso.

Después, fue el turno de Quatre, quien no se cambió el nombre porque consideraba que era un nombre mixto. Trowa tampoco lo cambió por la misma razón. Wufei, al contrario, pese a que podía dejar su nombre como estaba por las mismas razones anteriores, se lo cambió a... ¿adivinen?, sí: Nataku.

Heero por otra parte, no se mostraba interesado para nada en esto de los nombres, así que Relena le dijo que se llamara Isabel, porque le gustaba mucho ese nombre, que fue una gran reina... bla, bla, pero tampoco le interesaba esto y la escuchó haciendo oídos sordos. Todas las palabras que entraron por su oído derecho, salieron por el izquierdo, intactas. Y así llegó a la hora de la presentación. Con caminar brusco llegó a pararse firme al lado de los otros, entonces comenzó:

-Mi nombre es Heerrr... - sintió un fuerte codazo de parte de Duo en las costillas.

-Dinos Heer, ¿y cuál es tu apellido?- le dijo la maestra.

-¿Eh?... Yuy- respondió al final.

Helen, Quatre, Trowa, Nataku y Heer comenzaron en los siguientes días con su misión, aunque más se la pasaban huyendo de todos esos admiradores, que de la noche a la mañana salieron a su encuentro.

Heero y Trowa no tenían tantos problemas con aquellas chicas y chicos, podían escaparse porque en realidad no los seguían a ellos sino a los otros: a Wufei y, especialmente, a Duo y a Quatre. Estos últimos recibían toda clase de atenciones: Osos de felpa, flores, chocolates, dulces de todos tipos, etc., hasta joyas. Duo estaba fascinado con los regalos, no sabía que ser mujer tuviera tantos beneficios y los aceptaba todos con una gran sonrisa, la cual era suficiente pago para aquellos y aquellas quienes le rendían honor.

Quatre por su parte, trataba de no aceptarlos y los rechazaba amablemente. Pensaba que era aprovecharse de los pobres ilusos que creían la farsa. Claro que se vio obligado a recibir unos cuantos, bajo las continuas insistencias de sus admiradores.

Wufei era otro cuento, este se la pasaba huyendo y llegó a ponerse anteojos ópticos para que lo dejaran en paz. Cosa que no hacía en mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, esto último solo logró más admiración de lo esperado, aunque no se dio cuenta y siguió con los lentes puestos. Incluso un día llegó a pegarle a uno de los "fans", provocando la histeria colectiva de que Nataku sabía Kung-Fu, esto solo empeoró la situación para él. Ahora le pedían que ingresara al equipo de artes marciales.

Pero eso no fue lo peor- por lo menos para Wufei- sino que justo ingresaron una semana antes del aniversario del colegio, y para ese entonces, ya eran famosos. Esto provocó que para las elecciones de candidata a reina no se hicieran esperar las favoritas. Los chicos se organizaron e hicieron fans clubes con insignias propias de cada una de sus admiradas "Reinas".

Heero pensó, al igual que Trowa, que la idea de Relena no fue tan buena como parecía. Wufei, por fin, se sintió apoyado, pero era demasiado tarde. La única solución, era encontrar a la espía lo más rápido posible y salir de ahí, aún más rápido.

Las elecciones se hacían por grupo. Un grupo curso elegía a sus candidatas, luego, estas iban contra las del mismo grado pero diferentes grupos, y al final, competían contra todas las demás del Instituto. Solo tres podían ser elegidas en las rondas y, como siempre, una sería coronada como "La Reina" de los dos Institutos. Sí, porque el colegio de varones también participaba en la fiesta, por pertenecer a la misma "sucursal" y, por lo tanto, tener el mismo aniversario, pero estos solo votaban en la ronda final, para elegir a La Reina, de ahí tanto alboroto con el concurso.

Entonces llegó el día de las votaciones por grupo y todo el Instituto estaba al tanto noticioso, del considerado por ellos: "el grupo con la segura Reina". Todos sabían, exactamente, quienes tres iban a salir en ese grupo en especial.

Sin embargo, contra toda expectativa, no todo salió como se esperaba.


	2. Prólogo de amores

-2-

**CANDIDATAS A REINA**

**Por Ladygon**

**CAPÍTULO 2: PRÓLOGO DE AMORES**

Las votaciones iban a comenzar. Todas tenían derecho a elegir a una de sus compañeras del salón. Estaba prohibido votar por uno misma, eso estaba claro y esperaban ansiosas los resultados, aunque era más que obvio cuales serían estos, porque el curso se dividía en tres grandes grupos de fans: los de Helen, los de Quatre y los de Nataku. Cada uno de los cuales tenían sus propias cintas distintivas llevadas en la frente y otros, tipos medalla, colgadas de las ropas.

Wufei ya no aguantaba lo por él llamado: "El circo"- cosa en lo que se había convertido el famoso concurso-. Sabía que sus compañeros lo soportaban con humor, especialmente, Duo y Quatre. Heero seguía con su indiferencia y Trowa... ese ya estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de espectáculos- debía sentirse como en su casa. Así que tomó una secreta decisión por si saliera elegido.

Como era de esperarse, Helen, Quatre y Nataku fueron las candidatas elegidas por mayor votación. Relena venía después con apenas 3 votos. Y es que sucedió que de las 40 alumnas; 17 pertenecían al club de Helen, 10 al de Quatre y 7 al de Nataku y estas eran claramente identificables por las insignias y demás cosas. De igual forma, todas se preguntaron de dónde había sacado 3 votos Relena, a lo que llegaron a la conclusión de que "sus reinas" fueron la causa o "las otras"- esas que siempre las acompañaban, incluida Relena- no había otra explicación.

Nataku, o sea, Wufei, sólo buscaba la oportunidad para levantarse y cambiar las expectativas de todos. Haría esto, porque no quería seguir el juego y pensaba que tenía ya suficiente. Eso estaba en su cabeza, pero en su ignorado corazón, él guardaba un secreto tan extraño que lo dejó pasar, haciendo cuenta de que jamás existió. Secreto rebelado mucho después, para la futura desgracia de Heero.

Comenzaron entonces a nombrar a las candidatas del salón A-32. Duo salió con una brillante sonrisa y dio los agradecimientos respectivos a quienes votaron a su favor, entre aplausos y coros de alegría. Cuando fue el turno de Quatre, volvió a suceder lo mismo en el grupo-curso y una niña del "público" saltó hacia él, con un ramo de flores que aceptó éste un poco apenado. En el momento en que iban a nombrar a la última de las reinas, Nataku, o sea, Wufei, se acercó muy serio y decidido.

-Aquí esta nuestra última candidata- decía la profesora feliz- Nataku por favor... - le sede su puesto frente a sus compañeras (y "compañeros")

Gritos de alegría se dejan escuchar cuando Nataku pronunció esas extrañas palabras:

-Disculpen, pero no voy aceptar el ser su candidata.

Los ruidos cesaron. Pronto un gran silencio se escuchó por todo el salón. Un murmullo comenzó a elevarse en el aire y varios "¿qué dijo?" alcanzaban a oírse.

-Pero, ¿por qué Nataku?- preguntó la extrañada maestra.

Nataku no se imaginaba dando una explicación al grupo, así que sin darle importancia a la profesora se fue a sentar, pero esto no le salió tan fácil como esperaba. Sus compañeras exigieron una respuesta de su parte, así como la profesora y comenzaron a gritar que la diera. Wufei al verse acorralado, dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente para calmarlas.

-Porque pienso que este es un concurso estúpido, ya que no valoran a las personas como realmente son. Solo ven el exterior de ellas y eso no tiene sentido para mí- dijo con seriedad extrema.

Un silencio espantoso rodeó la sala. Wufei ya veía a las "fans" abalanzarse histéricas hacia él para darle su merecido. Un sudor frío comenzó a recorrerlo. Luego, un tipo de explosión lo hizo saltar del espanto.

Aplausos y griterío de alegría estallaron por toda la sala.

-¡BRAVOOOOOO!... ¡VIVA NATAKU!- gritaban las fans de su club. Las otras las siguieron en sus felicitaciones.

Duo, Quatre y Wufei veían como todas vitoreaban a coro a este último, y una enorme gota resbaló por cada una de sus nucas.

-Bien- dijo la profesora- ahora debemos seguir con la siguiente en vota... - trataba de hacer orden, pero con poco éxito.

Las fans de Duo y Quatre también aprovecharon el momento para lanzar exclamaciones de júbilo como "¡nosotras te admiramos por quién eres!"... "¡sííííííííí!" y otras cosas.

Heero, mientras tanto, solo miraba el espectáculo causado por las admiradoras de "esas tres", y aunque no lo pareciera, se divertía con tanto alboroto. Siempre estaba consciente de su misión y esperaba encontrar a la espía lo más pronto posible. Ya le había seguido la pista, mediante los rastreos de la señal y venían de los computadores del ala norte, salón E-10. Pensaba en una estrategia definitiva donde pudiera capturarla, olvidándose de los resultados de la votación como si no tuvieran importancia. Error muy grave para su abandonada alma, que desde este momento comenzaría un tortuoso peregrinaje sin regreso.

-Niñas, ¡por favor! Debemos seguir- comenzó diciendo la profesora. Ya logrando que las demás se calmaran continuó- Nataku ha decidido no ser nuestra candidata, enton... - tuvo que acallar de nuevo al grupo- debemos elegir a otra persona para que la reemplace ¿Qué les parece que sea Relena?, ya que es la siguiente en votación con tres votos.

Hubo un murmullo en la sala, luego, comenzaron a dar sus opiniones muy favorables hacia la Reina Relena.

-Entonces está decidido- concluyó la maestra- Relena por favor pasa al frente.

Relena se acercó y dio las gracias por ser elegida. Dijo que no les fallaría por su decisión. Sin embargo, la decisión suya, esa que tomó en secreto, le haría no desistir y luchar hasta el final, logrando de esta manera, un creciente egoísmo hasta un punto donde nunca pensó llegar. Tampoco imaginó las consecuencias de su acción tan poco correcta. Y es que ella creyó que no hacía nada malo, solo fue una travesura. Sí, eso fue en ese momento, pero eso se convertiría en la nube que nublaría un futuro común.

-Felicidades a todas las candidatas. Un aplauso para ellas.

Los aplausos no se dejaron esperar. Las radiantes candidatas- e incluso Wufei a un lado- se veían felices. En realidad todos lo estaban.

Quatre buscó con su vista en la multitud a alguien muy especial para él, pero el bullicio y las cintas de colores que cubrían el ambiente, le entorpecían la mirada. Luego unos conos de serpentina comenzaron a explotar.

La cinta de color verde del club de Quatre, golpeó el rostro de Trowa cuando salía del salón tras Heero. Habían encontrado una señal sospechosa que venía del cuarto E-10 y debían ir para allá. Trowa miraba al feliz Quatre cuando le cayó la cinta en la cara, este la tomó entre sus manos.

-Apúrate Trowa- le dijo Heero. Entonces salieron de la sala.

Duo fue a felicitar a Relena por la elección y Quatre lo secundó como siempre en todo.

-Felicidades Relena- dijo Quatre después de Duo- de no ser por nosotros seguro serías la Reina de todo el Instituto, jajajajaja.

Comenzaron a reír junto con Relena por la afortunada votación.

No obstante, Duo no entendía por qué Relena sacó tan pocos votos, cuando debió tener los cinco de ellos. Esto comenzó a rondar por su cabeza, sin saber que desencadenaría un cambio radical en las vidas de todos sus amigos y en la de él mismo.


	3. El voto no es tan secreto

-3-

**CANDIDATAS A REINA**

**Por Ladygon**

**CAPÍTULO 3: ****EL VOTO NO ES TAN SECRETO**

En las siguientes rondas de votaciones, los resultados fueron los mismos, con excepción de la ronda final donde solo quedaron Quatre y Duo. Relena fue desplazada por una extraña alumna muy hermosa y de cabellera plateada.

Había pasado casi una semana y todavía no encontraban a la espía. Heero, Trowa y Wufei siguieron las pistas del salón E-10, pero a parte de ese día de elecciones no hubo ninguna otra transmisión y no tenían nada concreto.

Wufei ahora trabajaba con los otros, no tan bien como pensaba que lo haría por renunciar a la candidatura. A este seguían, persiguiéndolo con más insistencia ya que: "Nataku era toda una feminista". El club de Wufei se transformó en la primera institución escolar, que velara por los derechos de la mujer en las colonias, y llevó pancartas de rechazo hacia el concurso de belleza, lo que provocó una "casi nueva guerra" el mencionado evento.

Así estaban ese día de las finales, cuando llegó el momento de mencionar a las tres finalistas, todos estaban en expectación. Más aún, cuando momentos antes, vieron desfilar a sus "seguras reinas" con los vestidos de galas. Aquí hubo tanta aclamación que, por unos instantes, "Natakuis", El Club de la Mujer- así se hacían llamar- dejó de protestar por el concurso y se quedó pasmado viendo a las radiantes bellezas.

Otros que estaban más pasmados y al punto del desmayo eran Trowa y Heero, aunque este último, todavía no tenía sus sentimientos muy claros con respecto a Duo, pese a que había votado por él en todas las rondas. En cambio Trowa, sabía perfectamente donde estaba su corazón y trataba de calmarse- el rubio lo dejaba sin aliento y en su pecho golpeaban al punto de la explosión- y aunque siempre trataba de mantener el control, cada vez era más difícil porque lo quisiera o no, estaba perdidamente enamorado de Quatre y no encontraba la forma de decírselo, además, algo o alguien se lo impedía.

En otro lugar, otros ojos también cercanos a Duo, miraban al increíble muchacho, pero en completa confusión. No podía creer que solo el ver a Duo le creara tanta emoción y realmente, no sabía qué es lo que le estaba pasando.

Por otra parte, Relena se sentía muy extraña al mirar a la chica de cabellos plateados, la cual, le había ganado la ronda eliminatoria. Por más que trataba de identificarla, no podía. Ella la había visto en otra parte, pero no se acordaba dónde.

Entonces el Rector de los dos Institutos (de varones y damas) subió al estrado. Después de dar su "interminable" discurso, nombró a la candidata ganadora.

-...Y la Reina del Instituto "Mariscal Noventa" es...- abre un sobre con expectación- ¡La señorita Helen Maxwell!

El júbilo estalló por todos lados. No era ninguna sorpresa, pero igual aclamaron como si se tratara de un concurso mundial. El carnaval duró todo el día, siguiendo en la noche y también por la mañana. En realidad, festejaron hasta dos días después del término de la semana de aniversario.

La extraña chica de cabellos plateados se acercó al grupo de "La Reina de Belleza", cuando por fin se encontraban solos en el salón, sin todos esos admiradores. Los pilotos Gundam más Relena, cortaron la conversación al ver venir a la hermosa chica, mucho más alta que cualquiera de ellos. Esta llegó al grupo y se llevó la mano al cuello, donde tenía una hermosa cinta con un broche. Después de quitárselo habló.

-Hola, tanto tiempo sin verlos- dijo la voz grave.

Extraño, pero Relena reconoció inmediatamente esa voz, era la de su hermano Miliardo Peacecraft. Quizás el hecho de escucharlo más seguido por el comunicador era la razón de reconocer su voz y no su rostro- pensó Relena después- aunque la verdad era que el muy torpe, no se quitaba todavía esa ridícula máscara de Zerchs Marquise ni para hablar con su hermana, pese de haber terminado la guerra hace tiempo.

-¡Hermano!- exclamó Relena en completo asombro. Los demás se sorprendieron aún más, al descubrir la identidad de la tercera candidata.

Miliardo, Zerchs para los soldados Gundam, estaba vestido con el vestido de gala que usó en las finales, al igual que Duo y Quatre. Relena y los otros vestían el uniforme femenino del Instituto.

-Vengo también por la espía- dijo después de las preguntas de su hermana.

Al ver que él venía por ese asunto, decidieron ponerlo al tanto de lo sucedido. Compartieron información al respecto, pero tampoco nadie tenía algo claro sobre la espía.

Los chicos se quitaron los alteradores de voz, imitando la acción de Zerchs. La verdad era que no lo usaban mucho, siempre estaban apagados, después de todo, sus voces no eran tan graves. Solo Duo y Quatre los tenían encendido, por razones del concurso, pero también se los quitaron. De igual manera, todos se veían bien extraños entre sí, usando esas vestimentas femeninas, en especial Duo, quien todavía tenía la corona de Reina sobre su cabeza y la banda blanca con dorado, cruzando su pecho.

-Te felicito amigo, déjame decirte que tienes más vidas que un gato- fue la pícara voz de Duo.

Todos no habían visto a Zerchs, desde que desapareció en el último ataque a la Tierra. De alguna forma sobrevivió y ahí estaba, tan serio como siempre. Cosa que pesó en el concurso de belleza, aunque tenía todas las cualidades para ser candidata, no tuvo la suficiente simpatía para ganarle a Duo, ni siquiera a Quatre, pero a él nunca le interesó el ridículo concurso. Solo deseaba proteger a su hermana como siempre.

Zerchs quería hablar a solas con Relena y Heero, así que después de intercambiar información no muy valiosa sobre la misión, se los llevó lejos de ahí, dejando a los chicos solos en el gran salón de clases. Duo miró como desaparecían por la puerta y su sonrisa desapareció por unos segundos.

Duo, Quatre, Trowa y Wufei se encontraban reunidos al final de las gradas, o sea, en los últimos bancos del salón, arriba. Duo estaba sentado en los pupitres, Quatre estaba de pie a su lado, y los demás estaban sentados al frente de estos dos. Duo se quitó la corona y la dejó a su lado, encima de la mesa.

Su distraída mente jugueteaba entre el concurso y la misión. Duo miraba a sus compañeros, mientras le seguía la conversación sobre la espía. A él le parecía que esa espía ya no atacaría más, porque seguramente se dio cuenta de la presencia de ellos, y así lo hizo ver a sus compañeros, lo que no gustó para nada a sus amigos. También observaba de vez en cuando a Quatre y a Trowa.

Duo sabía de los sentimientos de esos dos. Quatre se lo confesó hace mucho tiempo y apenas hace unas horas, Trowa le dijo algo muy significativo, cosa que lo delató ante él sin darse cuenta. Este se acercó a Quatre y a él después del concurso, para felicitarlos. Quatre sacó el segundo lugar y mientras le tomaba la mano en saludo, Duo se fijó en esa mirada especial que se daban esos dos. Cuando le tocó el turno a él de ser felicitado por Trowa, Duo no pudo aguantarse las ganas de lanzarle una indirecta a este.

-Quatre merecía ganar más que yo, ¿verdad?- dijo como al descuido.

-Sí- fue la fugaz afirmación de Trowa, más parecido a un pensamiento. Entonces reaccionó- Sí, estuvo bien que tú ganaras.

Parecía que Trowa no se dio cuenta de la pregunta, quizás fue una pregunta confundida con su mente o corazón. Duo no pudo olvidarlo y mientras lo veía ahí mirando a Quatre con esa expresión tan especial, lo supo como si estuviera leyendo un libro abierto.

A Duo se le torció la sonrisa cuando decidió lo que haría en esa reunión. Jugueteando con su banda blanca con letras doradas, mientras balanceaba sus piernas en el aire, dio un giro radical a la conversación. Los chicos jamás olvidarían ese momento en aquella sala de clases por el resto de sus días. En especial Heero, quien se arrepentiría de haber dejado ese salón.

-¿Y por quién votaron ustedes?- miró a Trowa, fugazmente.

-A qué te refieres Duo ¿No estarás descontento con los resultados?- Quatre le miró divertido.

-Es que no todos votaron por Relena en la primera ronda.

Las palabras de Duo causaron una secreta conmoción en todos sus amigos, incluso en Quatre, quien recordaba lo cierto de esa afirmación. Nadie alcanzó a responderle a "La Reina", dejando que volviera a la carga.

-Quatre y yo votamos por ella, lo sé, porque él me lo dijo. Heero también votó por Relena, pero ¿Wufei y Trowa?- Trowa dio un respingo cuando vio la mirada acusadora de Duo- tengo una leve sospecha a quién le diste tu voto, ¿verdad Trowa?- lo enfrentó con unos ojos achicados y le dedicó una sonrisa delatora.

Trowa no sabía dónde esconderse. Tenía el rostro asustado y estaba en extremo nervioso.

-Votaste por Quatre, ¿verdad?- continuó Duo sin consideración.

-Yo esteeee...- Trowa comenzó a tartamudear.

-Me dijiste, cuando me felicitaste, que Quatre debió ganar el concurso, no yo- dijo alzando la barbilla.

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Yo no dije eso!- respondió asustado.

-¡Claro que sí! ¿No lo recuerdas?- Duo volvió a enfrentarlo con la mirada.

Trowa estaba todo confundido. Buscaba en su mente aquella imagen dicha por Duo, pero no la encontraba. Por un pequeño lapso, la recordó y sí, había dicho eso. El rostro de Trowa se encendió con cálido rubor.

Por otro lado, Quatre también estaba confundido y no sabía en qué pensar. Su corazón comenzó una loca carrera en su pecho.

- Yo, esteee, sííí, pero... no te enojes... yo... sé... sí, dije eso...- cuando vio la mirada de todos sobre él, se puso rojo como un tomate maduro, y en vez de aclararse más, se delató peor- ... esteee... no te enojes ya... aunque Quatre sea más lindo... este ¡Ay!- tomándose la cabeza con una mano.

- ¿Y por qué me voy a enojar?- Duo extrañado trataba de encontrar una explicación lógica al asunto.

A estas alturas Quatre sostenía la respiración, sentía que su alma se iba hacia un lugar desconocido. Wufei seguía a sus amigos más confundido que nada y no sabía qué opinar al respecto. Un miedo se fue manifestando en su persona.

-¿Enojado porque no votaste por mí? ¡No seas ridículo!

-No, no por eso- ahora sí, Duo no entendía nada- yo sé que Quatre y tú...- la voz de Trowa se oía triste.

-¿Que Quatre y yo...?- Duo seguía sin caer y mientras seguía con la vista ida por sus pensamientos, escuchó la voz de Quatre.

-¿Crees que entre Duo y yo hay algo?- pronunció el rubio como si fuera un pensamiento dicho en voz alta.

-¡Qué cosa! Jajajajaja, ¡pero qué cosas dices Quatre! Jajajaja- explotó Duo.

-Entonces, ¿no es verdad?- Trowa sintió al mundo florecer.

-¡Claro que no!, es cierto que tuvimos algo, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Ahora sólo somos buenos amigos, ¿no es cierto Quatre?- Duo le dedica una sonrisa, acompañada con el cierre de sus ojos violetas.

-Sí, es verdad- Quatre le responde con otra sonrisa.

-¡Es cierto!- Trowa casi gritó y todos vieron la radiante sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro.

Quatre lo miró y se sonrojó en el acto. Trowa trató de esconder su encendido rostro en su pecho.

-Jajajajajaja- radiante el cupido continuó- ¡Pero no sean tan tímidos! Vamos Trowa, invita a Quatre al parque de diversiones- se acercó al ruborizado rubio y le dio una palmadita en su hombro para que se acercara al pupitre de Trowa- a él le fascinará la invitación, te lo aseguro.

La vista de los dos chicos chocaron con calor, para luego desviarla casi al mismo momento. La ansiada oportunidad estaba dada, Trowa reuniendo todo su valor, lo invitó.

-¿Quieres...?

-Sí- fue la rápida y cortante respuesta de Quatre.

Los ruborizados volvieron a cruzar miradas y tampoco las mantuvieron. Con una sonrisa en sus rostros las bajaron.

-¡Bien, así me gusta! ¡Tenemos cita!- luego miró a Wufei, este sintió su mirada y un temor ya conocido lo embargó- Ahora quiero saber por quién votaste tú Wufei. Espero que no haya sido por Quatre, ¿no? Mira que él ya está ocupado- le lanza un guiño de ojo.

-¡Claro que no voté por él!- calló inmediatamente de decir estas palabras.

Wufei supo que se había acorralado a sí mismo, cuando Duo le dirigió esa sonrisa delatora, la misma que usó con Trowa hace un rato atrás. El susto lo traicionó y ahora picado en su orgullo no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-Lo sabía- bajó de un salto del pupitre y caminó hacia a él- ¿Y?

-¡Eso no te importa! ¡¿Por qué no le preguntas también a Yuy?!- Wufei lo único que deseaba era que lo dejara en paz.

- No, Relena obtuvo tres votos, el de Quatre, el mío y el otro debió de ser de Heero, al no ser que tú hayas votado también por ella, cosa que lo dudo, ¿no es cierto?

-Quizás voté por ella, o por mí mismo- Wufei cruzó sus brazos en defensa.

-No lo creo, votar por uno mismo estaba prohibido y tú serías incapaz de hacer trampa. En cuanto a Relena... ¿A quién debo sospechar mejor de haber votado por ella?- acercó su rostro y le mostró una sonrisa de triunfo.

Wufei estaba impactado... "Claro de que era obvio de que Heero votó por Relena, hace mucho que entre ellos dos había algo... ¡qué tonto!"-pensó- Él votó por Duo, pero no supo por qué, ni lo sabía tampoco. Mucho menos se imaginó que lo descubrirían y por la misma persona de quien se sentía extraño. El pánico se apoderó de él y una vergüenza desconocida asomó a su rostro, descubriéndolo.

-Yo, yo... ¡Déjame en paz!- intentó pararse pero Duo se interpuso en su camino.

-No me digas que votaste por mí, jeje- Duo se le acercó más y con una sonrisa insinuante.

-Yo, yo... no, sí, sí... pero no tiene nada que ver... yo sí... – su rostro se puso al rojo vivo, cuando vio la mirada atónita de su amigo Duo- ¡Déjame en paz!- cerró los ojos y apartó a su compañero de su camino, huyendo lo más rápido que pudo.

Duo recién reaccionó de lo que había hecho y sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió detrás de Wufei. No podía permitir que se fuera así.

-¡Wufei, espérame por favor!- dijo Duo mientras chocaba con Heero en el pasillo, a la salida del salón.

La mirada de Heero jamás se encontró con la de Duo, cuando este le dio esa fugaz disculpa. Heero vio la espalda de Duo antes de voltear hacia la entrada del salón. El espacio entre sus espaldas a la par, siguió agrandándose, producto del mutuo alejamiento.


	4. Cita no programada

-4-

**CANDIDATAS A REINA**

**Por Ladygon**

**CAPÍTULO 4: CITA NO PROGRAMADA**

Los siguientes días fueron caóticos para la misión. De los pilotos Gundam, solo Heero parecía interesado en ella, los demás estaban, o muy ocupados enamorándose, o muy ocupados, persiguiendo y escapando del amor.

Y es que Duo no hacía más que perseguir al pobre de Wufei por todo el Instituto, mientras a ellos también los perseguían los admiradores. La cosa andaba como en un manicomio. Duo insistía en que Wufei se le confesara. Wufei solo huía, no solo de Duo, sino de él mismo y de sus sentimientos.

En cuanto a Trowa y Quatre, ellos vivían en un mundo rosado, donde cantaban los pájaros, habían nubes de algodón de azúcar y reinaban los corazoncitos por todas partes. Y eso que la cita nunca funcionó como la programaron, fue todo un fracaso.

El día de la cita, Trowa y Quatre se encontraron en la entrada del parque, porque si salían del Instituto juntos corrían el riesgo de que los descubrieran. Quatre llegó tarde donde un muy nervioso y casi histérico Trowa. Había tenido problemas con unos admiradores bastantes persistentes, que no dejaban de vigilar su cuarto. Tuvo que salir con vestido y después de perderlos en un callejón, se cambió para la cita. Llegó corriendo sin aliento al lado de su amigo, entre bocanadas de aire se disculpaba, contándole el porqué del atraso. Trowa sintió un gran alivio al ver a su amado, quien todavía tenía las manos en las rodillas con el cuerpo inclinado, tratando de recuperar el aire perdido. Sin embargo, el nerviosismo no desapareció con la llegada de él, sino que aumentó.

Llegó 1 hora y 12 minutos tarde, si la cita estaba programada a las 20:00 hrs., recién a las 21:30 hrs., podría decirse que comenzaron debido a todas las disculpas de Quatre. Trowa solo lo escuchaba con la mochila de su amado al hombro, y cuando terminaron las explicaciones, un largo, terrible silencio los embargó. Los ruborizados se miraban entre sí y desviaban la vista, a cada rato, sin saber qué hacer. Así anduvieron un buen tiempo, hasta llegar donde un payaso con globos de todos los colores.

Trowa compró un globo rojo muy lindo y cuando se lo pasó a Quatre, sin querer rozó su mano. El corazón le saltó, al mismo tiempo que el de Quatre, y el cordel se les escurrió por entre los dedos. Trowa lo miró y se sonrojaron los dos al instante. El globo se perdió en el cielo.

Quatre fijó su vista en el globo hasta desaparecer, luego la bajó hasta el suelo, muy triste. Su amigo lo miró, pero no dijo nada, porque su corazón rebelaba frustración, vergüenza. Trató de ubicar al de los globos para comprar otro, pero este ya se había ido.

Subieron a los juegos, a la rueda de la fortuna, a la montaña rusa, etc., pero también, ya acostumbrados a la emoción de la velocidad- en el caso de la montaña rusa- seguían con la vista baja en completo rubor, sin que estos juegos les provocaran ninguna cosa, salvo el espacio suficiente para seguir en silencio.

Trowa ya no daba más, quería besar a Quatre, pero no encontraba la oportunidad. El parque estaba lleno de gente, las luces lo cegaban y siempre los chocaban, provocando las únicas veces donde decían algo solo para dar disculpas a los demás. Pasaron por unos arbustos, que tapaban la parte trasera de uno de los puestos de tiro al blanco, y fue cuando se decidió a actuar.

Tomó de la mano a Quatre y lo introdujo por entremedio de los arbustos, prácticamente lo empujó. Luego, cuando estuvo frente a él, lo miró con ojos bailarines y le dio un beso torpe en la boca. Se separaron casi de inmediato. La mirada inexpresiva de Quatre puso muy nervioso a Trowa, pero cuando ya quería enterrarse ahí mismo, el rubio tomó la iniciativa y se le abalanzó al cuello, para darle un exquisito beso, pero no duró nada, porque estaban en esto, cuando una niña gritó y sintieron que algo les tocaba las piernas: era un cachorro que al soltarse de su dueña, había llegado a ellos. Una niña había seguido a su mascota y se encontró con la escenita. Los enamorados se despegaron rápido. Vieron venir a los padres- o tíos- de la niña y huyeron de allí.

Caminaron un poco más por la feria en silencio. La música de los carruseles y los gritos de los niños subidos en los juegos, llegaban hasta ellos como en un sueño. La vista seguía clavada en el suelo, sus mentes estaban confusas y Trowa seguía, divagando sin sentido al igual que cada paso que daba hacia... quizás donde. En eso Quatre se detuvo.

-Mejor nos vamos- dijo con una voz llena de tristeza. A Trowa se le achicó el corazón y solo atinó a seguirlo.

Cuando llegaron al Instituto eran las 11:30 hrs. No había nadie por los alrededores, así que Quatre se dirigió a su habitación, seguido por un sombrío Trowa. Este último, de repente, sintió un cálido contacto en su mano. La suavidad de su deseado amigo lo sorprendió, y se vio, llevado de la mano hacia dentro de ese cuarto. Así, traspasaron la silenciosa oscuridad rumbo a lo desconocido. Ninguno sintió sus pies tocar el piso de la habitación. Tampoco el conocimiento de sí mismos estaba con ellos, más parecía una alucinación, de esas que confunden la realidad con el sueño. La monótona luz de la lamparita de noche los baño en aura.

Quatre comenzó a desvestir, silenciosamente, a Trowa. Estaban de pie, a un lado de la cama, uno frente a otro. Ninguno pensaba, porque estaban sujetos a una fuerza más allá de ellos, esta los guiaba en actitud instintiva y sumisa. Las prendas de cada uno fueron acomodadas encima de una silla. El chico de los cabellos rubios echó la ropa de cama para atrás, para luego invitar a su amor a compartir el lecho.

Trowa cayó encima de ese cuerpo desnudo, y el sólo contacto de esa piel tan suave, lo estremeció por completo. Se quedaron viendo por unos segundos. Segundos infinitos, y luego se juntaron en un beso lento, rítmicamente explorador.

Los corazones de ambos comenzaron a despertar las caricias. Poco a poco, la pasión surgió de sus cuerpos, y sus pieles se frotaban a la par, cada vez con más fuerza, hasta que Quatre se colocó encima de él. El rubio empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de su amante con su boca, pasando la lengua, recorriendo cada curva de ese musculoso, fantástico Trowa.

-Mmmmmmmmmmmmh, Trowa, te he deseado tanto- le decía como si pensara en voz alta- No sabes cuánto mi amor- masajeaba sus pezones y bajó hasta lo más íntimo, tomando ese impaciente pene.

Al sentir el contacto de esas manos en esa región, Trowa dio su primer gemido:

-Aaaaaaaaaaah- fue interrumpida su mente, que trataba de analizar lo anterior dicho por Quatre. Su cara se encendió, como si se estuviera quemando.

Quatre masajeaba, sin compasión, aquel pene erecto para él. Luego, se lo puso en la boca y comenzó su tarea de succionarlo con mucho cuidado al principio y después con gran energía.

Trowa estaba ya en el séptimo cielo, cuando recordó las palabras de su amado como si fueran un gran eco: "Trowa, te he deseado tanto... No sabes cuánto mi amor". Trataba de asimilar éstas, como si en eso estuviera toda su vida en juego, y era así. Los quejidos se hicieron más estrepitosos cuando reaccionó.

Los gemidos se detuvieron.

El sueño que siempre estuvo deseando con todo su corazón estaba cumplido hace tiempo, y él no se dio cuenta. Quatre lo amaba con pasión, al igual que él y desde hace mucho. No podía creerlo, no podía comprenderlo. Debía ser algún tipo de ilusión. Era demasiado irreal. Demasiado fantástico. Demasiado...

-¿Trowa? ¿Estás bien?- el rubio estaba sentado sobre sus tobillos a un lado de él.

El chico de los ojos color verde aceituna estaba como en trance y reaccionó tarde a la pregunta.

-¿Ah? Sí, Quatre- se levanta y se sienta, para quedar frente a su amado.

Sus vistas se cruzaron por unos momentos. Los ojos del niño ángel se oscurecieron y antes de que su mirada cayera, Trowa lo besó de manera dulce. Y al separarse delicadamente del beso, se abrazaron.

-Yo también, te he amado desde hace mucho y nunca me atreví a confesártelo- Trowa acariciaba con su mejilla, esa otra mejilla, mientras seguía confesándose- siempre tuve miedo a que me rechazaras y ese miedo me cegó, a tal punto, que no vi que tú me correspondías. Lo siento mucho Quatre. Si lo hubiera sabido antes yo...

Quatre se separó del abrazo y miró de frente a su amado.

-Nooo, no digas eso Trowa. Si fuera así, yo tengo más culpa que tú, porque al menos tú pensabas que seguía con Duo. En cambio yo... yo solo creí que no me querías... y si me rechazaras... eso... yo también tenía ese miedo- las lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse por sus ojos esmeraldinos- Te amo Trowa. Ahora lo sé más que nunca. No estaba enamorado de Duo, solo creí estarlo, porque ese sentimiento que tenía por ti, siguió creciendo y al final, no pude seguirme engañando.

-Quatre...

-Déjame demostrarte mi amor, por favor Trowa.

Su querido asintió con un movimiento silencioso de cabeza. Entonces comenzaron a besarse, para luego recostarse juntos, con Quatre arriba. La misma posición de antes, retomando la tarea. Solo que esta vez era diferente, mucho más íntima y llena de significado. Sus corazones comenzaron a latir al unísono.

Quatre bajó hasta sus pezones y jugueteó con ellos con su lengua. Mojó sus dedos con su saliva para aumentar la sensibilidad de los pezones al tacto de ellos. De esta manera, mientras succionaba con su boca un pezón, tomaba el otro entre sus dedos. Bajó una mano. Acarició ese pene, para luego colocarlo con sumo cuidado en su entrada. El rubio se sentó sobre las caderas de su amante y sintió la profundidad dentro de su ser. Comenzó a moverse muy lento, mientras continuaba tocando a Trowa, entregándole un placer sin nombre correspondido con gemidos de éxtasis, los cuales, se confundían con los suyos.

Subía y bajaba sobre él, ante los ojos de su amante enloquecido por la escena. Esos rubios cabellos agitados por el movimiento, estaban húmedos de sudor y despedían gotas de rocío, que caían sobre la piel del otro, también húmeda por el calor de la pasión.

Trowa entrecerró los ojos, obligado por el placer y siguió con sus constantes jadeos. Estaba fuera de sí, a punto de gritar el nombre de su amor.

-Haa, haa, haaaa, mmmmh, asíííííííí, aaaah..., ¡QUATRE!- explotó al final.

-¡Trowaaaa! AH, ah, ah... ¡Te amo!- respondía, aumentando el ritmo.

Quatre tomó su propio pene con una mano y comenzó a masturbarse de forma deliciosa, igualando el ritmo de la penetración. Su rostro asomaba lágrimas de placer, las cuales, no pasaron desapercibidas por Trowa. Este último, posó una de sus manos en el miembro de su querido para ayudarlo en el placer, y luego con la otra mano- aquélla que hasta ahora estaba sujetando las sábanas- se entrelazó con la mano desocupada y sin apoyo de Quatre.

Los gritos aumentaron. La monótona luz de la lámpara daba unas débiles sombras, las cuales se revelaban en la pared de la habitación. Hasta que en un momento, sus cuerpos se estremecieron a la par, provocando el clímax de sus deseos. Dos gritos retumbaron en el cuarto y los fluidos de sus cuerpos fueron expulsados como señal de culminación.

Quatre sintió ese cálido semen dentro de él, así como el suyo propio, derramado en el estómago de su amante. Inmediatamente, limpió todo con su mano, para luego llevárselo a la boca y lamerlo varias veces, hasta que no quedó nada. Después cayó exhausto sobre su amado para recuperar el aliento. Permaneció inmóvil, manteniendo todavía a Trowa dentro de él, como si se negara a dejarlo ir.

Permanecieron abrazados un largo momento, luego se acomodaron entre las ropas de cama y siguieron abrazados, con sonrisas de satisfacción en sus rostros. Las caricias continuaron, mientras seguían recordándose cuanto se amaban hasta que el sueño los venció. Había sido un día agotador y lleno de sucesos inesperados. No como lo predijo Duo, aunque eso de que terminarían en la cama sí, tuvo la razón.

Duo felicitó a su amigo Quatre cuando este le contó, lo muy feliz que era por ser correspondido. Por supuesto que se alegró por sus amigos y se sintió orgulloso por haberlos ayudado. Hora ellos estaban enamorados y vivían en un mundo rosado, donde cantaban los pájaros, habían nubes de algodón de azúcar y reinaban los corazoncitos por todas partes. Todo, porque la cita nunca funcionó como la programaron, fue todo un fracaso- aunque no tanto.

El hermoso Duo quería sentir lo mismo que ellos y tenía una oportunidad para el amor, por eso, no hacía más que perseguir al pobre de Wufei por todo el Instituto. Insistiría para que Wufei se le confesara. Aprovecharía esta oportunidad, porque sabía que con Heero no tenía esperanzas.


	5. Persecución amorosa

-5-

**CANDIDATAS A REINA**

**Por Ladygon**

**CAPÍTULO 5: ****PERSECUCIÓN AMOROSA**

Wufei huía de Duo apenas lo veía venir hacia él. Era increíble que siendo un guerrero tan valiente, lo único que había hecho desde la llegada a aquel Instituto, era huir como un cobarde. Al parecer, habían cosas que los héroes no sabían enfrentar.

El chico del Gundam Sheng Long estaba en serios apuros. No sabía cómo esconderse de Duo, porque este se las arreglaba siempre para encontrarlo. Wufei, saltaba de la impresión cuando Duo se le asomaba por atrás, al frente o al lado, diciéndole: "¡Wufei! ¡Ya dímelo!". Se le acercaba lo más junto posible, cosa que lo hacía enrojecer hasta las puntas de sus orejas.

-¡Déjame en paz, Maxwell! ¡No tengo nada que decirte!- respondía siempre antes de huir.

Duo no se daba por vencido, y estaba empeñado en que Wufei se rindiera ante él, tarde o temprano, revelándole- según él- sus sentimientos. Lo que no sabía Duo es que Wufei ni siquiera sabía por qué huía, mucho menos tenía noción de lo que sentía.

Los demás pilotos Gundam, simplemente, no sabían qué pensar. Quatre y Trowa miraban con gotas de sudor en sus rostros, a parte de unos ojos muy sorprendidos, cuando "La Reina de Belleza", tomaba a Wufei por atrás y "casi" se le colgaba al cuello. Heero, por su parte, quedaba en pose inexpresiva, mirando fijamente la escena montada por ellos, hasta que se perdían en la persecución tipo "gato-ratón".

Ya habían pasado tres días desde la coronación de la Reina del Instituto Mariscal Noventa, y la situación seguía en las mismas. Al tercer día, Wufei apareció en la mañana por los comedores y se acercó a Heero, quien estaba revisando unos papeles con cálculos sobre las ondas de transmisiones sospechosas. Estaba sentado solo y, al parecer, ya había terminado con su desayuno.

-Yuy, ¿no has visto a Maxwell por aquí?- dijo, mirando en todas direcciones de forma sospechosa.

-No.

-Bien- se sentó frente a él- dime como vamos con la misión, ¿alguna pista?

-Hasta ahora, nada concreto, pero revisé la ruta de la onda del equipo transmisor y la señal llega hasta un sector del espacio determinado- despliega una hoja hacia su compañero y muestra un mapa- ¿Ves? En el sector Alfa X Centauro.

-¡Eso es muy bueno!- exclamó sin ocultar su entusiasmo. Heero lo miró con un guiño de sorpresa- ahora podemos ir hasta allí y averiguar el lugar exacto, quizás sea algún satélite quien manda la señal y si lo encontramos, entonces lo acabaremos, ¡y listo!- se levantó de la emoción.

-Yo había pensado lo mismo que tú- dijo con mucha calma. A Wufei se le desvaneció todo el entusiasmo y se volvió a sentar- pero no sabemos la ubicación exacta. Ese sector es muy grande y la onda de expansión llega a casi todo el lugar. Es difícil que lo encontremos si buscamos un satélite, además, está el asunto de la espía, debemos atraparla antes, porque después de ir al espacio sería imposible.

-Pero, ¡qué más podemos hacer!- Wufei se veía realmente desilusionado- ¡quizás la espía ya se fue como dijo Maxwell...!

-¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¿Hablaban de mí?- Wufei, saltó hasta el techo como un cohete cuando escuchó la voz de Duo a sus espaldas.

Después de un segundo, Wufei cayó a los pies de Duo con la barbilla en el suelo y sus piernas apoyadas en la mesa. Heero veía desde su asiento, solo los zapatos femeninos de este. Wufei se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y plantó la carrera, dejando una gran nube de polvo en su camino.

-¡Oh! Ya se fue. Este chico cada día está más veloz. No importa, igual lo alcanzaré- dijo Duo mientras se disponía a perseguirlo.

-¡Espera!- Heero lo detuvo. Duo se volteó para mirarlo con extrañeza.

-¿Sí, pasa algo Heero?

-Debes estar al tanto de la misión. Ya informé a Wufei al respecto. Quizás debamos viajar al espacio.

-¿Ah, sííí?- Duo se sienta en el lugar que dejó Wufei. No le gustaba la idea de viajar al espacio ¿cómo perseguiría a...?- explícame.

Heero le dijo lo mismo que le había dicho a Wufei, pero esta vez no negó la posibilidad de un viaje.

-Pero hay que capturar primero a la espía- dijo Duo.

Heero dio un respingo, apenas imperceptible.

-Sí, tienes razón. Yo también lo había pensado.

-Mmmmh, esa espía a lo mejor ya se fue, ¿no? Quizás ya nos reconoció y dejó el Instituto, dime, ¿hemos recibido nuevas señales?

-No. Puede que tengas razón, pero de todas formas hay que estar alertas.

-Sí, lo haremos- se levanta del asiento- Heero, si necesitas ayuda avísame, yo estuve chequeando junto con Quatre a las chicas del concurso y la única sospechosa que teníamos era Zechs, jajajajajaja- ríe de forma deslumbrante, mientras tiene una mano en la nuca. Luego se calma con su usual sonrisa adornando su rostro- continuaré revisando los casilleros de los vestidores de las chicas, si encuentro algo, además de ropa íntima, te aviso, ¿eh?

Hizo el ademán de pararse.

-Dime Duo- el chico de la trenza quedó en suspenso- ¿por qué persigues a Wufei?

Duo quería que lo partiera un rayo en ese instante y así, tener una excusa para no responder esa pregunta. Mucho menos a Heero.

-Esteeeeeee, ¿cómo decírtelo? Yo sé que le gusto a Wufei y por eso lo persigo.

-¡Cómo!- Heero abrió los ojos del asombro.

-Sí, sé que parece imposible que le guste a alguien, jajajajajaja.

Heero iba a decir: "¿Y todos esos admiradores?", pero otra pregunta salió.

-¿Y a ti también te gusta?

-Digamos que estoy en eso...- Duo vio la cara de interrogación de su amigo- la persona que me gusta ya tiene alguien a quien amar y yo no estoy en sus planes, ni puedo interponerme entre ellos- dijo con la vista, fijada encima de la mesa y con voz triste. Luego reaccionó- ¡Oh! Disculpa, no debí decir eso.

-No está bien. Yo pregunte.

"Debe tratarse de Quatre"- pensó Heero- "ahora este está con Trowa y se olvidó de Duo"- su mente siguió divagando- "¿y por qué pregunto estas cosas si a mí no me interesa?" "yo..."

-Sí, pero...- Duo interrumpió las cavilaciones de Heero- está bien, te diré- titubeó un segundo, luego tomó una bocanada de aire- Wufei votó por mí en las elecciones. El hecho que le guste a alguien, ya es atractivo para mí, así, no volveré a cometer tonterías, ¿no es cierto?- Duo mira fijamente a Heero y luego quita la vista en un instante.

-Eso es cosa tuya- fue la fría respuesta de Heero.

"¡Pero qué estoy diciendo!" – siguió divagando el piloto del Gundam 01, en el breve silencio intermedio.

-Jajajajaja- estalló Duo- tienes razón, jajajaja, y tú no te preocupes que no te molestaré otra vez, ¿eh?- le guiña un ojo.

Luego de un: "nos vemos Heero", se dio media vuelta y se alejó del lugar.

Heero quedó estático mientras lo veía alejarse. La imagen de ese beso robado por Duo hace tanto tiempo, llegó a su mente. Sintió, en un instante, el calor de esos labios sobre los suyos.

Si Heero hubiera visto las lágrimas que se deslizaron por ese rostro sonriente al dejar el comedor, seguro no se quedaba estático, preguntándose el porqué hizo recordar a Duo y a él mismo, ese episodio. Ese recuerdo que creía ya olvidado. Siguió pensando otras cosas, no sabía por qué, pero la misión, el concurso, sus amigos, Duo, Relena, todo se le confundía. Luego, en un momento de claridad de su mente, vio la votación:

"Wufei no fue el único que votó por Duo... ¡yo también lo hice!, y no solo una vez, sino en todas las rondas" – pensó.

Sabía que Duo perseguía a Wufei, porque sospechaba de él sobre la votación. Además de haberlo dicho Duo hace unos instantes, también lo había escuchado de Quatre, cuando lo comentó esa vez donde vieron a esos dos montar la escenita del "gato y el ratón". Según escuchó por la conversación entre Quatre y Trowa, Duo calculó los 3 votos dados a Relena y supo a ciencia cierta las votaciones. Heero no dijo nada en ese momento, a pesar de que unos de los votos de Relena se lo adjudicaban a él. No le dio importancia, ni significado hasta ahora, eso para él quería decir muchas cosas, sin embargo, ninguna de esas cosas tenía que ver con sus sentimientos.

Mientras tanto Quatre, preocupado por su amigo Duo, quería hablar con él sobre el asunto. Lo atajó en uno de los pasillos y lo guío afuera, seguido por los acostumbrados fans.

Estaban en un rincón del patio del Instituto. Un sector especial donde siempre se escondían de todos sus admiradores, los cuales todavía se creían la ilusión de los vestidos femeninos. No había llevado a Trowa a propósito, ya que desde esa noche no se habían separado.

-¡Vaya, Quatre!, ¡a qué se debe el honor de tu compañía!- dijo con su acostumbrada sonrisa- Ahora Trowa no te deja ni ir al baño solo, ¿no es cierto? - luego siguió- Seguro que mis consejos ayudaron mucho esa noche, y toda las demás, ¿eh?- le dirigió un guiño pícaro.

-¡Duo!- exclamó rojo hasta la punta del cabello.

-Jajajajajaja- luego le da una palmada en la espalda que sacó de equilibrio a su amigo- ¡Caramba, sigues tan tímido como siempre!, jajajajajaja.

Con Duo no se podía mentir, sabía perfectamente, que lo había llevado a propósito allí para hablar con él. Debía saber también, el tema a conversar. Por último, había leído en su rostro sobre cómo se dieron las cosas con Trowa. Duo lo conocía bien, cuando le contó que la cita no había funcionado, este no alcanzó a preguntar el porqué, ya que Trowa llegó a su lado y la conversación quedó en el aire. Pero aun así, sabía lo sucedido esa noche, es más, no quería pensar en que Duo supiera los detalles de la noche en cuestión. Seguro se los imaginaba, dado a que ellos dos fueron amantes en un tiempo lejano.

-Duo, ¿sabes lo que haces?- su amigo lo miró con la sonrisa torcida, signo de estar pensando- te lo pregunto, porque no quiero que salgas lastimado.

-Tú no comprendes- dijo ahora con absoluta seriedad- tú jamás has sentido como yo- su amigo abrió la boca, pero este continuó- no te preocupes, si Wufei no me acepta sabré como afrontarlo, después de todo, no sería el primero en rechazarme... Jajajajaja.

Quatre sintió pena y admiración al mismo tiempo. A ese chico lo hicieron sufrir enormemente y aun así, se atrevió a amarlo a él, después, en ese entonces, lo dejó por Trowa. Ahora, pese a todo, perseguía el amor de Wufei. Definitivamente, Duo deseaba y merecía el amor.

-Duo, ¿pero a ti también te gusta Wufei?

Al escuchar esta pregunta por segunda vez, abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Sabes? Lo mismo me dijo Heero.

-¡Cómo! ¿Heero?, ¿te preguntó?, ¿cómo fue?...- no lo podía creer.

-¡Hey!, ¿por qué te sorprendes tanto?, yo sé que Heero no es muy comunicativo, pero no es para tanto, ¿no crees?- dijo dirigiendo sus pupilas hacia arriba como pensando.

-No, no lo digo por eso. Es que a él nunca le interesó ese tipo de cosas.

A Duo se le desvaneció la sonrisa por completo. Quatre supo que había puesto el dedo sobre una vieja herida.

-Dime Duo, ¿todavía lo quieres?- Quatre vio la respuesta en el rostro de su amigo.

-Eso no importa, ¿o sí?- su vista se dirigió al piso- lo importante ahora es mi nueva oportunidad y no pienso dejarla pasar.

Quatre se acercó y lo abrazó muy tiernamente.

-Duo, tu puedes tener a cualquiera cuando te lo propones, no te precipites a un pozo sin fondo.

Su amigo separó el abrazo y lo miró muy serio.

-No a cualquiera, mi querido Quatre... No a cualquiera.


	6. Una misión equivocada

-6-

**CANDIDATAS A REINA**

**Por Ladygon**

**CAPÍTULO 6: UNA MISIÓN EQUIVOCADA**

Pensaba sobre lo sucedido en el comedor, y ya era hora de salir de ciertas dudas. Sabía de todas las votaciones de ellos, pero le faltaba una: La de Relena "¿Por quién habrá votado ella?"- era la pregunta en la mente de Heero. Debía saber.

Encontró a la Reina Relena, como por casualidad, en su camino. Salió del comedor con la mirada perdida en el horizonte y no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Relena. Si ella no hubiera hablado, pasaba de largo sin darse cuenta.

-Hola Heero, ¿encontraste alguna pista sobre la misión?- Relena lo mira con ojos bailarines y las manos tomadas detrás de su espalda- ¿puedo ayudarte?- se le acerca muy significativamente.

-... Relena, sí, hay algo que debo preguntarte- la miró sin expresión.

-¿Sí?

-¿Por quién votaste tú en las elecciones de Candidata a Reina?... Me refiero a la primera ronda.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?- le dedicó una sonrisa inocente.

-Entiendo, no quieres decírmelo- Heero hace el ademán de retirarse, pero Relena lo toma de la mano.

-No, no es eso, es queeeeee...

-Votaste por ti misma, ¿verdad?- concluyó con la misma voz neutra.

Relena abrió los ojos de par en par, su sorpresa fue delatora y reaccionó, soltando la mano de Heero.

-¡Por qué dices eso! Sabes que estaba prohibido votar por uno misma- mostró una apariencia ofendida.

-Tú recibiste tres votos, el de Duo, el de Quatre y otro, que todos suponen mío, pero yo no he votado por ti- Relena seguía con calma las palabras- Fue otra persona o tú misma. Por el número de integrantes de los clubes de admiradores, es muy probable que hayas sido tú misma quien se dio el voto. Si no quieres decírmelo está bien. El voto era secreto y a mí no debe interesarme.

-Pero te interesa, ¿no es cierto? Sino no me preguntarías- dijo ella con ojos inquisitivos.

-Solo era curiosidad, pero no me afectará en nada con lo que pienso hacer.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?- preguntó asustada.

-Les diré a los otros, que yo voté por Duo y no por ti- concluyó de forma natural- no quiero que piensen lo contrario.

Heero dejó a una estupefacta Relena mientras comenzaba su camino, pero esta, reaccionando en un instante, lo detuvo con un grito.

-¡Heero, espera!- corrió unos cuantos pasos y lo alcanzó- Heero...- le lanzó una mirada suplicante- No les digas, por favor- silencio- Heero por favor, si les dices, yo quedaré mal. Seré una mentirosa- dijo en voz baja.

Los estudiantes pasaban por el pasillo sin cesar en dirección a las aulas. El comedor empezó a quedar vacío. Ya nadie circulaba en dirección a este, ni siquiera le daban la vista, con excepción de Relena.

-Lo siento Relena, pero ese no es mi problema...

-Heero, por lo menos escucha lo que tengo que decirte. Vamos al comedor, ahí estaremos mejor sin tantas personas. Ahí te lo diré- hizo un movimiento de cabeza, esperando su aceptación.

El comedor ya estaba casi vacío cuando entraron. Quedaban algunos estudiantes conversando o leyendo. Se sentaron en unas mesas bien apartadas y ahí Relena comenzó su venganza.

Heero lamentaría haberla escuchado. Cómo hubiera deseado el tener, en esos momentos, sus sentimientos bien claros. El sufrimiento que experimentó más tarde le dijo, le respondió, lo estúpido que fue. Ese sufrimiento que sintió después, cuando venía por la carretera montado en la motocicleta a toda velocidad, mientras sus lágrimas se confundían con la lluvia nocturna al mismo tiempo que se preguntaba "por qué" "por qué", y cuya respuesta era dada para su propio odio, a su propia persona.

Pero él no sabía lo que pasaría y escuchó. Siguió en el comedor, y le dio a Relena la oportunidad de decir su mentira a los otros.

Mientras tanto sucedía esto, Wufei en otro lado del Instituto, en el lado norte, buscaba afanosamente pistas para terminar de una vez por todas con la misión. Ya no soportaba la presión de Duo ejercida sobre él. Este lo hacía dudar hasta de él mismo, no sabía lo que le pasaba cuando su compañero se le acercaba tan afanosamente.

Tampoco sabía dónde empezar a buscar en ese salón. Computadoras por todas partes habían, y era difícil saber desde cuál mandaron la señal. Si Heero no la había encontrado, menos él, porque las pistas ya estaban frías. Estaba revisando el servidor principal de las conexiones en red, cuando escuchó un ruido que se acercaba. Pensó en Duo y corrió a esconderse debajo de uno de los escritorios del alumnado. Vio venir una silueta hasta él y rogó con todo su corazón que no fuera quien estaba pensando, pero no escuchó las conocidas pisadas de su insistente amigo, sino otras muy diferentes, más livianas. Pensó entonces en una mujer.

Encendieron una de las computadoras y el sonido del teclado siendo golpeado rápidamente, lo hizo sospechar. Cuando escuchó la voz alterada por la comunicación ya no tuvo ninguna duda.

-Estamos listos para proceder- era la voz metálica de un hombre- B-J está en su posición y alcanzará su meta a las 1.500 horas. Contáctanos a esa hora, ¡buena suerte!

Un sonido fugaz reveló el término de la comunicación. Luego el ruido de un paso. Wufei saltó de su escondite y tomó de sorpresa a la espía, pero esta estaba de espalda porque iba de salida.

-¡No te muevas! ¡Tengo un arma y pienso usarla!- era mentira, pero debía hacerlo.

La chica llevaba el mismo uniforme de él, con su pelo rubio recogido en una rosca. Comenzó a acercarse, pero no alcanzó a dar dos pasos, cuando la chica se largó a la carrera sin hacer caso del grito de advertencia del piloto Gundam. Wufei salió, persiguiéndola como alma que lleva el diablo, provocando la atención del alumnado por los pasillos de todo el Instituto.

Los cuadernos volaban en los constantes tropezones con las otras estudiantes. La perseguida corrió hacia el gimnasio, cruzándolo de una vez, hasta llegar a los vestidores donde Wufei también entró.

Wufei no se dio cuenta en donde estaba, pero no se demoró mucho en darse por aludido cuando vio esos cuerpos semidesnudos desfilar ante él. Después de la repentina turbación, se fijó en la espía que iba hacia las regaderas. Corrió hacia ella, olvidando los cuerpos desnudos, centrándose en su cacería. Las chicas solo se miraban con signos de interrogación- después de dar alguna exclamación de protesta- cuando él pasó casi sobre ellas, sin dar ninguna disculpa.

-¡Qué extraño! Creía que Nataku no podía hacer gimnasia- decía una de las chicas.

-Sí, parece que seguía a esa chica por eso entró a los camarines.

-Eso parece...- miró hacia el techo, luego siguió alzando el dedo índice- a propósito, Helen, Quatre y esa tropa de tontas que siempre las acompañan, están excusadas de hacer deportes.

-¡Es verdad! ¿Qué extraño, no?- las chicas se quedaron pensativas mientras el agua escurría sobre sus cuerpos.

Nataku corría a más no poder, tratando de darle alcance a la chica. Ella ya se veía un poco agotada, pero no se daba por vencida. En eso apareció Duo al frente, como de costumbre: salido de la nada.

Sin titubear un segundo, se lanzó sobre la chica y la redujo en el acto. Subido arriba de ella le sujetaba el brazo a la espalda.

-Calma preciosa, puedes quedarte sin brazo si sigues moviéndote- con esas palabras la chica se rindió por fin.

-¡Bien hecho, Duo!- exclamó Wufei muy alegre, entre bocanadas de aire.

-¿Cómo me dijiste?

Wufei abrió los ojos de par en par, mientras seguía tratando de normalizar su respiración. Lo había nombrado, sin querer, por su nombre, no por el apellido como era su costumbre.

-No, nada...- contestó nervioso. Luego dijo muy rápido- hay que interrogarla. Llevémosla a un lugar seguro- tomó a la chica del suelo y la arrastró por el camino.

-¡Hey, espérame!- gritó Duo, al mismo tiempo que lo seguía.

Llevaron a la espía a la habitación de Wufei, el cual mandó a Duo a buscar a los otros, pero el chico no quería dejarlo solo.

-Puede ser peligroso Wufei, ¡yo me quedo!- dijo, cruzando los brazos.

-¡Pero si solo es una mujer! ¡Yo sé cuidarme solo! ¡No necesito a nadie!- decía ya desesperado, por alguna razón desconocida para él, no quería a Duo cerca.

-¿Ah, síííí? A veces las mujeres son más peligrosas- y continuó con la misma pose firme.

"Pero, ¿de qué está hablando este sujeto?"- trataba de asimilar su confusa mente.

En eso llegó Heero. Les preguntó si ya habían interrogado a la espía. Wufei y Duo se quedaron mirando, y recién cayeron en la cuenta de que ni siquiera le habían visto el rostro.

-Veamos quién es- tomó a la chica y le levantó el rostro.

Llevaba unos lentes ópticos ahumados. Heero se los quitó y la miró con sorpresa. Duo exclamó el nombre:

-¡Dorothy!

Comenzaron a interrogarla, pero la chica se mostraba reacia a las preguntas e incluso burlona.

-¡Los felicito chicos, pensé que jamás me atraparían!- les dedicó una de sus sonrisas pedantes.

-No hay de qué señorita, estamos para servirle- respondió un travieso Duo.

-¡Oh! La Reina ha hablado...

A Duo se le desvaneció la sonrisa y le dieron unas ganas tremendas de estrangular a la odiosa, con sus propias manos: "Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr".

-¡Ya habla de una vez! ¡Qué estabas haciendo aquí!- dijo, abalanzándose sobre ella. Heero alcanzó a atajarlo, mientras el otro alzaba las manos para alcanzarla- ¡déjame Heero!, ¡yo mismo la haré cantar como una soprano!

Wufei miraba la escena y un sentimiento extraño lo embargó al ver como Heero retenía al muchacho con sus brazos.

-No sacarás nada con tus estupideces- las palabras de Heero fueron fulminantes para Duo, aunque después de un segundo recobró su postura.

-¡Baaaaaaaaaah!, ¡cómo quieran!- dijo sentándose en una silla con fastidio, luego cruzó los brazos y permaneció con su carita haciendo pucheros.

Wufei y Duo se olvidaron por un momento de la espía, al ver a su compañero en esa pose tan adorable. Ese comportamiento de los pilotos, no pasó inadvertido para Dorothy, quien vio una oportunidad para dar rienda suelta a su persona.

- ¡Ah!, ¡conque La Reina de Belleza es irresistible!- dijo con un tono burlesco al máximo.

Antes de darse cuenta, Wufei la tenía de la solapa del vestido y le zamarreaba con fuerza, mientras la miraba con fuegos en los ojos. Duo y Heero quedaron estáticos al ver tan inesperada reacción.

-¡BASTA MALDITA PERRA! ¡AHORA MISMO ME DIRÁS QUÉ SIGNIFICÓ ESA COMUNICACIÓN EN LA SALA! ¡QUÉ SUCEDERÁ A LAS 15:00 HORAS DE HOY!- con la fuerza del zamarreo, le tiró la silla y la dejó sentada en el aire- ¡VAMOS, RESPONDE, SI NO QUIERES QUE TE ROMPA TODOS LOS HUESOS DE TU ASQUEROSO CUERPO!- gritó a ese rostro todo contorsionado por el pánico.

-Yo, yo...- comenzó a balbucear Dorothy entre sollozos.

-¡DILO!- gritó una vez más, pero esta vez le lanzó su vista de fuego casi como un demonio.

-¡Está... está bien!, ¡lo diré! ¡LO DIRÉ!- las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su blanco rostro.

Wufei la soltó con fuerza. Dorothy se azotó contra el piso de un golpe. Entre llantos comenzó a confesarlo todo.

-...el B-J es un satélite de comunicaciones...- hacia pauta entre sollozos. Wufei perdió la paciencia y le mandó una patada en el trasero mientras la otra estaba en el piso.

-¡Te dije que lo dijeras todo!, ¡habla ya!

-¡AAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY! ¡BUAAAAAAAAAA!- las lágrimas seguían cayendo.

-¡CÁLLATE! ¡CON ESTO SE TE QUITARAN LAS GANAS DE LLORAR!- tomó posición para lanzar la segunda patada, pero fue detenido por las súplicas de Dorothy.

-¡NO POR FAVOR, TE LO SUPLICO, LO DIRÉ TODO! ¡NO ES NECESARIO!- ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos.

Lo dijo todo. A las 15:00 hrs. debía contactarse con la base en la Nueva Balge y mandarían las comunicaciones al satélite B-J. Este satélite era el encargado de mandar una onda subespacial muy potente, que alcanzaba a todas las colonias espaciales, incluida la Tierra.

Los pilotos Gundam escuchaban con atención las palabras de la espía, solo Duo parecía estar ensimismado. La voz de Dorothy llegaba a lo lejos a los oídos de Duo. No podía concentrarse en lo que ella decía, más bien, estaba sorprendido todavía por la actitud de Wufei. Esa reacción hacia la chica era exagerada, ni siquiera Heero se atrevió a intervenir, este se quedó estático igual que él. Quizás Heero también planeaba interrogarla de la misma manera y por eso no hizo nada. Tal vez, Wufei estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo y por eso no lo interrumpió, porque la verdad era esa: Él hizo una estupenda interrogación.

Tenían el lugar, la hora, las intenciones y ocurriría ese mismo día en unas 5 horas. Eran las 9:56 de la mañana, solo quedaban menos de 5 horas para llegar al punto Alfa X Centauro 8659. Usarían de señuelo a Dorothy, mientras viajaban a ese lugar a detener el satélite, solo había que decidir quién iría al sector.

-Yo iré- dijo con determinación el piloto de Nataku.

-Creo que lo mejor es que te quedes, para hacer hablar a Dorothy frente a Nueva Balge- habló Heero, la voz de la razón- es lo mejor, además, ustedes tienen que ir a Nueva Balge a detener a los conspiradores.

Wufei dejó que su silencio hablara. No le gustaba para nada la idea, pero si alguien haría hablar a esa odiosa, sería él. También, tendría acción al ir a detener a los de la base.

-Entonces qué esperas para irte- le lanzó Wufei- no hay mucho tiempo.

El piloto del 01 salió en silencio, determinado a llevar a cabo la misión. Abandonó el cuarto, dejando a Duo, amarrando a Dorothy a una silla. Algo en su interior se agitó y le hizo detenerse, pero decidió no darle importancia y continuó con su deber. Sin embargo, ese sentimiento todavía estaba presente, incluso, cuando subió al transbordador con su Gundam y ya partía hacia el espacio en traje de batalla. Entonces, decidió hablar con Relena.

Encendió el comunicador y pidió al director del instituto llamar a Relena para la comunicación. El Director aceptó. El transbordador estaba acercándose al límite de la cúpula de la Colonia, cuando apareció Relena en pantalla.

-¿Dónde estás Heero? ¿Por...?

-Eso te lo dirá los demás. Están en la habitación de Wufei- apurado cortó las palabras de Relena- por ahora solo quiero que cumplas tu palabra. Antes de llegar, debes decirles a todos lo de tu mentira, tal como quedamos.

-No te preocupes Heero, yo lo haré en un momento más- dijo en tono dulce.

El piloto Gundam estaba en posición de despegue final. Apagó el comunicador y se lanzó en una explosión, sin despedirse de la Reina.

-¡Heero!- alcanzó a decir a medias, mientras la pantalla ennegrecía.

"Lo diré Heero, cumpliré mi palabra, pero será demasiado tarde para ti"- apretaba los puños con fuerza- "No te perdonaré el haberme humillado ante mi hermano" "¡Nunca lo haré!"- una lágrima cayó sobre la pantalla apagada.

Zerchs había venido, no solo a proteger a su hermana de la espía, sino también, porque quería formalizar la relación de Relena con Heero, para eso vino hasta el Instituto y decidió matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Trató de infiltrarse en el colegio sin que nadie supiera y por eso se disfrazó. No pensó en ser candidata de Reina, solo sucedió, pero tampoco pudo averiguar nada. Para no perder el viaje, decidió hacer lo segundo en sus prioridades y después del concurso, fue a buscar a su hermana al salón donde los vio dirigirse a todos. Necesitaba un momento de privacidad con los dos y se los llevó de ahí al salón de música. Cuál no sería su sorpresa, al escuchar la rotunda negativa de Heero:

"Yo no tengo nada que ver con Relena. Solo cumplo con mi deber de protegerla, porque ella es la encargada de traer la paz. No tengo intenciones personales con ella y jamás le he dado a entender lo contrario." Inmediatamente, después de dicho esto, se disculpó y salió de la habitación sin esperar respuesta alguna.

Relena se quedó clavada en el lugar con el corazón hecho pedazos, pero no le daría la satisfacción de verse humillada, ni antes los ojos de su hermano, ni de nadie. Heero lo iba a pagar. Si no la quería a ella era por culpa de Duo. Sabía de los sentimientos del arrogante piloto del 01 más bien, que él mismo. Esas miradas al parecer frías, hacia el otro, no pasaban desapercibidas ante ella. Y esa urgencia de que ella se confesara ante los demás, solo era porque Duo se interesó en Wufei al saber que había votado por él. Sí, el idiota de Heero no lo sabía, pero le gustaba Duo.

"No lo tendrás Heero, ya verás, será demasiado tarde cuando regreses"

Relena cruzó decidida el umbral de la puerta del despacho, en dirección a los dormitorios.


	7. Un día decisivo

-7-

**CANDIDATAS A REINA **

**Por Ladygon**

**CAPÍTULO 7: ****UN DÍA DECISIVO**

Duo salió de la habitación de Wufei a toda prisa. Debía encontrar a los demás para avisar sobre todo lo que estaba pasando. De inmediato, cuando dobló hacia el pasillo, se topó con Relena. Casi chocaron de frente, pero no alcanzaron.

-¡Relena, qué bueno que apareces!- dijo con su acostumbrada felicidad- ahora salía a buscar a Quatre y Trowa.

-Heero me llamó y me dijo que ustedes me pondrían al tanto- contestó seriamente.

-¿Heero?- arrugó su linda frente- ¡Ah! Él se fue al espacio, te llamó desde el trasbordador- junto sus piernas en un salto- bien, vamos adentro para que veas tú misma lo que sucede.

Relena entró al cuarto y vio a Dorothy amarrada en la silla. No podía creerlo cuando Duo le contó.

-¡Pero Dorothy, por qué!- estalló antes de que Duo terminara su relato- ¡qué estabas pensando!

-Reina Relena, yo solo trataba de ayudarla- dijo con voz melosa- usted es la persona más importante del universo.

-Pero, no entiendo, ¿cómo ibas a ayudarme?

-Reina Relena, debe darse cuenta que esta paz no es duradera y prefiero hacérselo notar yo, antes que otra persona, por eso decidí quedarme- dijo con voz solemne- los grupos subversivos están en todos lados y usted debe armarse para la lucha. Cualquiera puede unirse a esos grupos. Yo lo hice y no me fue difícil, mi misión era lograr más adeptos a nuestra causa de arme. Así...

Mientras la espía hablaba Duo se escabullía hacia la salida. Tenía que ir a buscar a los otros, a eso había salido cuando se topó con Relena. Sin embargo, ésta se dio cuenta de los movimientos de su odiado rival y reaccionó lo más rápido posible.

-Duo espera, ¿vas a buscar a Trowa y Quatre, no es cierto?- dice con disimulo, cortando la segunda confesión de Dorothy.

-Sí- responde, volteándose con la mano en el umbral de la puerta.

-Trowa y Quatre están haciendo el examen de historia, ¿recuerdas? Ese que deberíamos estar haciendo nosotros.

Duo se quedó de una pieza ¡El examen!, y él había estudiado, cosa que nunca hacía. La mirada de desilusión en el rostro de Duo era legible ante los ojos de los otros, aunque, de igual forma, este no aguantó más:

-¡AY, NOOOOOOO, NO PUEDE SEEEEER!- se golpea el rostro con la palma de la mano.

-¡No puedo creer que te interese ese estúpido examen!- lo regañó Wufei.

-¡Pero si ese examen es muy importante! ¡Dura más de 2 horas y trata del profesor Gerard K. Onell sobre la teoría de las colonias espaciales!- mueve las manos de un lado para otro- la emigración espacial propuesta por Zeon Zum Daikun, la teoría...

-Vaya Duo, parece que estudiaste- Relena le dedica una sonrisa torcida.

Duo lleva sus manos casi a la altura de su barbilla y comienza a juguetear con la yema de sus dedos índices.

-Eeeeeeeh, solo un poco- contesta mirando todavía sus dedos juguetones.

-Jajajaja- Wufei corta la risa en seco- está bien, pero no es parte de nuestra misión, por eso ve no más donde los otros y tráelos aquí.

-No lo creo, eso es muy difícil. Nadie puede salir en pleno examen. Es mejor que los esperemos, así no llamamos la atención- interrumpió Relena- Mientras tanto, podemos prepararnos para esa hora.

Wufei quedó en silencio, luego Duo habló:

-Es cierto- se dio vuelta con rapidez. Su cabello largo golpeó su rostro en una caricia.

Quedaron así, al término del examen irían a buscar a Trowa y Quatre, ahora prepararían todo para las 15:00 hrs.

-Duo, yo iré a buscarlos a ellos- Relena dijo, sonando lo más razonable posible- ustedes vayan al salón- el piloto ya iba a protestar, cuando se adelantó- yo debo avisar al Director de nuestras operaciones, y pediré su completa disposición para todo lo que necesitemos. La dirección queda cerca del salón así que no habrá problemas.

Los chicos escoltaron a Dorothy hacia la sala de computadoras, mientras Relena tomaba la dirección contraria.

Relena habló con el Director y este se mostró muy servicial a todas las demandas de Su Reina. Le pasó las llaves electrónicas de las salas, que ella había pedido, en especial las del salón de música. Ni siquiera preguntó el motivo de la utilización de ese lugar y tampoco por la petición de ambas llaves- cuando entrando a una sala podía entrar a la otra- y es que el Director no sabía todo lo que estaba en la mente de ella. Ella decidió almorzar en el comedor, mientras esperaba a los pilotos de los Gundam 03 y 04 salir del examen. Eran las 12:00 hrs. y el tiempo se pasó volando. Media hora después, se encaminó al salón de los chicos y los encontró en la salida. Los llevó a un lugar aparte antes de que las admiradoras de Quatre comenzaran su molestosa persecución.

-¿Pasa algo Relena?- preguntó Quatre un poco alarmado.

-No, nada chicos, solo quería hacerles un obsequio por su... ya saben... noviazgo- les dijo con una sonrisa dulce.

Las mejillas de porcelana de Quatre se tiñeron de un rubor delicioso. Trowa lo quedó mirando con deseo. Relena no perdió ni un segundo de la escena.

-Miren chicos, como sé que a ustedes les gusta la música, me he conseguido el salón de música para ustedes solitos. Tomen, esta es la llave, y puedes tocar todos los instrumentos que quieran de la despensa- les hizo un guiño cómplice.

Los chicos se ruborizaron al mismo tiempo, luego aceptaron con gusto la oferta. Tenían el descanso de colación y aprovecharían de comer el almuerzo juntos, sin que nadie los interrumpiera. Quatre dio las gracias a Relena, tomó la llave y a Trowa, y se dirigió con los paquetes de almuerzo hacia el salón de música.

Relena quedó viendo como los chicos se alejaban. Una gran sonrisa de satisfacción se notó en su rostro. Dio media vuelta y, con paso lento, se dirigió al salón E-10. Debía darles tiempo, solo así daría resultado su plan. Todo dependía de los deseos acumulados de esos dos. Ellos no podían resistir un momento a solas, sin dar rienda suelta a todo lo reprimido durante tanto tiempo. Relena lo sabía, desde ese día que los dejó solos por unos momentos en el despacho del director, mientras ella salía a entregar su informe a la profesora, después de que utilizaran el comunicador. A ella se le quedaron unos papeles de la bibliografía del trabajo a entregar y se devolvió al despacho. Cuál no sería su sorpresa, al ver a Quatre y Trowa satisfaciendo sus deseos: los chicos estaban teniendo sexo en el escritorio del director.

Esa vez Relena se quedó mirando algunos minutos antes de dejarlos solos. Ella se fascinó con la escena, pero no debía inmiscuirse más de la cuenta. Salió del despacho, preguntándose cómo pudo permanecer viendo sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Sin embargo, gracias a esto tenía una doble oportunidad: venganza primero, y esperanza después.

No sabía si daría resultado, muchas cosas podían fallar, pero debía arriesgarse, después de todo, la suerte era un factor que siempre tuvo de su lado, excepto con Heero. Esta vez debía ser diferente y lo sería. Acarició la segunda llave del salón de música.

-Wufei, tu caerás en los brazos de Duo. Solo te falta un empujoncito y yo te lo daré con la ayuda de Trowa y Quatre- pensó Relena en voz alta, esbozando una sonrisa.

Los chicos llegaron al salón de música y les fascinó el hecho de tener toda esa libertad para ellos solos. De inmediato Quatre se lanzó al piano y comenzó a tocar. Trowa sacó una flauta traversa y lo acompañó.

El sonido de la melodiosa música se proyectaba por el salón. La luz en los ventanales caía delicadamente, en rayos blancos sobre las lozas. Un brillo en los cristales en forma de cruz, mostraba el origen de ese camino. El camino final venido desde afuera, de un espacio en la Colonia. La música cobró su propio lugar en las acciones humanas de ese día: Relena entregaba la segunda llave a Wufei.

La música terminó de proyectarse por todo el enorme salón dividido en dos. Se podría decir que existían dos salas en este, y ambas tenían su propia entrada, la línea divisoria la hacía un panel corredizo a prueba de ruidos. Esto era porque la sala poseía dos secciones: en una estaban los instrumentos donde ensayaba la orquesta y el coro del Instituto; y al otro lado, estaba la tradicional sala de música con pupitres de los alumnos. Era de aquí la segunda llave.

Trowa y Quatre estaban en el lado de los músicos. El piano se encontraba al medio de la sala. Al lado derecho estaba la pared corrediza, semi abierta; al lado izquierdo estaban los estantes con instrumentos de todas clases. Más allá estaba los pedestales del coro, del maestro, la silla de los músicos y el pizarrón, el cual, todavía tenía escrito el pentagrama.

Y estaban tocando inspiradamente, hasta que un gruñido estomacal los interrumpió. Quatre dejó de tocar, miró a Trowa y se echó a reír.

-Es mejor que almorcemos, luego seguimos.

-Sí- contestó Trowa.

Quatre tomó las cajitas de almuerzo de encima del piano y comenzó a caminar hacia la otra sala. En eso la voz de su amor lo detuvo.

- Almorcemos aquí- Trowa cierra la tapa del piano de cola.

-¿Cómo? ¿Pero estaremos más cómodos allá en el escritorio?

-Sí, pero desde aquí tenemos mejor vista- redirigió su mirada hacia el ventanal.

Quatre siguió su vista.

-Desde aquí también vemos la Torre de Marfil- acotó el rubio.

-Tienes razón, pero no tanto como de aquí- Trowa de un salto subió encima del piano.

-¿Eh?- movido por la curiosidad se acercó al piano.

Subió también al lado de Trowa y vio el espectáculo que su amado le decía.

El esplendor de la Torre de Marfil dejó boquiabierto al chico ángel, ya que con la altura ganada por el piano, se podía ver parte su base y sus hermosos jardines llenos de fuentes. También alrededor de ella, estaban los tubos transportadores que funcionaban como ascensores y el tono cristalino de ellos se reflejaban en la blancura brillante de la Torre, la cual le daba el nombre de Torre de Marfil. Esta llegaba hasta la cima de la cúpula de la Colonia.

-Sí, tienes razón Trowa, este es el lugar perfecto para comer.

Tomaron sus almuerzos, destaparon las cajitas y admiraron juntos el precioso adorno hecho por los ingredientes de la exquisita comida. Las bolitas de Kibbe frito, lucían apetitosas acompañadas con esa ensalada verde. Las habían preparado en el salón de repostería y cocina, ahí las alumnas podían cocinar lo que quisieran, previo permiso. Los chicos se llevaron los ingredientes y Quatre cocinó con asistencia de Trowa. El rubio añoraba la comida árabe, a la cual, estaba acostumbrado y decidió hacer esas bolitas de carne rellenas con pino llamadas Kibbe. Trowa hizo la ensalada.

Comieron con afán, mirando el paisaje y conversando. El chico de ojos verdes claro hablaba sin reparo, mientras Trowa estaba concentrado en su almuerzo, pronto arrasó con todo lo de su cajita. Luego contestó con un "aja" a la plática de su compañero y siguió chupando el tenedor. Bajó la vista para fijarse, sin querer, en la cajita de su acompañante, la cual seguía tan apetitosa como al principio. Quatre tenía casi intacto su almuerzo.

-Toma- le ofreció su dulce chico.

El Kibbe lucía apetitoso ensartado en el tenedor. Trowa lo miró con labios arrugados, pero rechazó la oferta. No quería comerle el almuerzo a su querido.

-Vamos, cómetelo- suplicó Quatre, acercándose a él e insistiendo con el tenedor.

Trowa se hizo para atrás, abrió la boca para hablar y rechazar una vez más la apetitosa oferta, pero solo dio la oportunidad para que el otro le encajara la bolita en su boca. No tuvo más remedio que comérsela y así pasó con las siguientes, hasta darle un alto a Quatre, pero este no se dio problema y le dijo que "comería con él".

Supo de las intenciones cuando comenzó a acercarse a su rostro. Trowa sintió golpear su pecho con fuerza al recibir el contacto de esos dulces labios, fundiéndose con él. El sabor salado del Kibbe se mezcló en un exótico sabor casi agridulce. En el paladar, la bolita se deshacía con deliciosa lentitud al mismo tiempo del profundo beso.

El hambre ya había desaparecido del estómago, mente de los chicos, solo existía un tipo de hambre diferente, otro también compartido. Lo sabían, por eso se estiraron en el piano para seguir besándose con apetito renovado. Las manos comenzaron a deslizarse por los contornos de sus cuerpos. Movieron las piernas para acomodarse. Aprovecharon para frotar sus piernas desnudas.

El trabajo era muy fácil con el uniforme del Instituto. Trowa solo deslizó su mano bajo la falda y quitó muy fácilmente el obstáculo. Comenzó a masajear la entrepierna de Quatre, mientras este último emitía sus primeros jadeos. Los labios aceitosos de ambos seguían tratando de limpiarse afanosamente, con la dulce saliva. Los dedos buscaban los botones de la chaquetita sin mangas, para encontrar los respectivos pechos falsos, que quitó con deseo. El codo de Quatre topó la cajita del almuerzo y esta se deslizó hasta el borde del piano. El chico vio el peligro latente equilibrándose en el borde y se acomodó para alcanzarlo. También logró maniobrar, de tal manera que Trowa siguiera con lo suyo sin darse cuenta. Tomó ambas cajas haciendo varios movimientos y se dispuso a colocarlos en el asiento del pianista. Se puso boca abajo y se deslizó hacia el extremo del piano para llegar a su destino. Trowa levantó la falda de su querido hasta la cintura y comenzó a besarle el trasero. Lamía los glúteos de su pareja con apetito, siguiendo el trayecto del cuerpo, ya que este se corría misteriosamente hacia delante. La tapa de las teclas cayó.

El sonido llamó la atención de quien abría la puerta de la sala contigua, usando la segunda llave. Entró sigilosamente y entrecerró la puerta. Parecía que alguien estaba quejándose. Se deslizó por el aula buscando el origen de ese sonido tan peculiar.

Quatre logró su cometido con mucha dificultad entre gemidos de placer. Volvió a posicionarse encima del piano con la ayuda de sus manos apoyada, primero en la tapa de las teclas y luego en el borde del piano. Ahora tenían todo el espacio para ellos, aunque Trowa ya le tenía ganado mucho espacio en su cuerpo. El dulce piloto Gundam estaba semi desnudo y seguía siendo devorado por un hambriento Trowa, pero recobró terreno al tomar a su amado para besarlo en sus labios y cuello.

Se liberaron de las últimas prendas de vestir. Enlazados, Trowa seguía encima de su pareja. Un temor apareció en la mente de Quatre, pero se desvaneció cuando recordó que las puertas estaban aseguradas con llaves, sacado este temor, se dejó llevar por la pasión.

Trowa chupaba el pene de su querido con avidez, para luego masajearlo con su mano. Unas preámbulas gotas escaparon del deseado miembro, junto con un exquisito gemido de placer de su dueño.

-¡Trowaaaaa!- emitió con sensualidad.

Aquel siguió con su tarea y estuvo a punto de limpiar esas gotas de semen con su boca, pero fue detenido por Quatre, quien quejumbroso lo guió para que empapara sus dedos con él.

-Úsalo, mi amor- le dijo Quatre.

Sin perder tiempo, introdujo su dedo mojado con ese líquido en el ano de su amante. Movió ese dedo, luego otro, introduciéndolos una y otra vez dentro de su querido, dándole un placer sin límites. Mientras hacías esto, siguió lamiendo el estómago y pene de él.

-Ah, ha... ¡Síííí, mi amoooor, asííííí!, aaah... haaa- se quejaba Quatre.

Trowa avanzó hacia arriba y beso a su pequeña flor árabe con calidez, bebiendo de ese preciado néctar sin compasión, hasta que ya no aguantó más. Retiró sus dos dedos del interior. Se acomodó en la entrepierna. Levantó las piernas con sus manos y las colocó en sus hombros.

Quatre tenía el rostro teñido de rubor, su respiración agitada cuando sintió la penetración de Trowa. Dio un grito de placer y sus manos trataron de encontrar un lugar de donde aferrarse. Lo encontró al borde del piano en su cabecera.

Los quejidos comenzaron a intensificarse por todo el salón, no solo en la sala donde estaban, sino también, retumbaron en la sala contigua. Los dos estaban en el más absoluto de los éxtasis, gritando a la par, con sus corazones golpeándole el pecho y la garganta. Trowa se movía, sin control dentro, y fuera de su querido muchacho, tratando de llegar con cada estocada más al fondo, porque Quatre era de él, solo de él.

Finalmente, era de él.

-¡Trowaaaa!¡Trowaaaaaaaa!- gritaba lleno de placer con lágrimas en sus ojos.

El aludido sentía una fuerza desconocida que se posicionaba de él cuando escuchaba su nombre salido de su deseado chiquillo. Así, seguía dando y recibiendo placer con más fuerzas. Fuerzas salidas del interior de su alma y proyectadas a su cuerpo.

El calor los cegaba. Gotas de sudor comenzaron a bañar la cubierta del piano. El cabello de ambos estaba húmedo. Trowa movido por la visión borrosa de su amor gritando, llorando de placer, se abalanzó hacia a él y lo abrazó.

-¡QUATREEEEE! AAAH, AAAH- seguía delirando.

Quatre reaccionó y se colgó a su cuello. Su cara húmeda por las lágrimas y sudor se perdió en su hombro.

-¡Trowa mi amor! Ha, ha, ha...

Sentían que no había tiempo, solo estaban vagando en un universo de placer. Sus cuerpos palpitaban juntos. Sus almas aclamaban juntas. Todo estaba dado y sucedió.

Sus cuerpos se estremecieron, recibiendo el orgasmo final y sin límites. Trowa cayó sobre Quatre sin aliento. Permaneció así hasta normalizar la respiración. Luego quedaron abrazados juntos.

Sentados desnudos sobre el piano, miraban el hermoso paisaje.

-Esa Torre es como tú Quatre- Trowa seguía con la vista al frente, pese a sentir la mirada de su amor en su rostro- es fuerte y hermosa. Posee tú misma blancura. A la vista, su belleza opaca sus demás cualidades, pero si te fijas, ella sostiene a toda esta Colonia, ¿ves?- dirige su índice hasta el último extremo- Así eres tú.

-Trowa...- sus pupilas comenzaron a juguetear.

Otro beso coronó el momento. Mientras esto sucedía, un tambaleante joven huía por los pasillos del tercer piso. Este venía del salón de música, de la sala contigua de los ensayos. Aquella, sala al otro lado del panel, donde estaban las aulas y el escritorio del profesor. Ahí, oculto por la pared corrediza, vio a los apasionados amantes.


	8. Las lágrimas de Heero

-8-

**CANDIDATAS A REINA**

** Por Ladygon**

**CAPÍTULO 8: LAS LÁGRIMAS DE HEERO**

Trowa y Quatre buscaron a los demás en el salón de clases pero no los vieron. Sospecharon que algo estaba sucediendo, porque tampoco los vieron en el examen por la mañana. Faltar a una clase era común, a un examen era poco común, pero seguir ausentes hasta esa hora era demasiado extraño. Decidieron entonces, no entrar a clases y buscarlos donde estuvieran.

Fueron a los comedores primero, quizás todavía se encontraran comiendo o se quedaron conversando, pero nada. Se fueron al patio, tampoco ni señales, así decidieron subir a las habitaciones.

No demoraron mucho en analizar la habitación de Wufei y sacar en claro de que sí, realmente algo sucedía. Los cordeles de las amarras, la silla al medio de la sala, unos lentes ahumados botados y rotos cerca de la silla, daban a entender una interrogación.

-¡Debemos encontrarlos!- dijo Quatre- ¡Pero dónde estarán!

Siguieron buscando, y se encontraron, en el pasillo de los salones, al Director:

-Señoritas, ¿qué hacen por aquí? ¿No estaban con su majestad?- se veía muy confundido.

Los chicos reaccionaron y le pidieron más información, fue así como llegaron al salón E-10 entre bocanadas de aire, abrieron la puerta, para encontrarse con Dorothy, Relena y Duo.

-¡Dónde demonios se habían metido ustedes!- les gritó Duo, apenas los vio.

Trataron de excusarse lo más rápido que pudieron, pero Duo los cortó al instante, contándole lo sucedido.

-Wufei fue a buscarlos al salón de música ¿No lo vieron por casualidad?- les dijo aún con acento de regaño.

-¿Wufei?- la cara de asombro de Quatre no se hizo esperar.

-No, Duo- contestó rápidamente Trowa- no lo hemos visto.

-¡PERO AHORA DONDE SE METIÓ WUFEI!- Duo ya estaba histérico y cruzaba el salón de un lado para el otro, echando humos por las orejas.

Los chicos trataron de decir algo, incluso Relena, pero Duo no escuchaba por la furia.

-¡NO ME IMPORTA, AHORA MISMO SE VAN A NUEVA BALGE A DETENER A LOS REBELDES!- los mandó a gritos. Trowa y Quatre se pararon muy rectos y sorprendidos.

-¡Sí, sí...Duo, como tú digas... no te enojes!- dijo Quatre titubeando.

-¡QUÉ NO ME ENOJE! ¡QUÉ NO ME ENOJE! ¡HE ESTADO AQUÍ TODA LA MAÑANA, TRABAJANDO EN LA MISIÓN, MIENTRAS USTEDES ESTABAN PERDIENDO EL TIEMPO!- Duo movía los brazos de arriba hacia abajo, muy rápido, parecía que de un momento a otro despegaría del piso- ¡SEGURO ESTABAN TENIENDO SEXO POR AHÍ!

Los chicos salieron corriendo del salón. Las patitas no se dejaban ver producto de la velocidad. Un hilo de polvo salía de las últimas extremidades de los dos mientras sentían la presencia de Duo, quien salió persiguiéndolos.

-¡Y NO SE QUEDEN BESANDO ANTES DE DESPEGAR!- les gritaba desde el pasillo, saltando con un puño en alto. Las compañeras que estaban en el pasillo miraban espantadas a la Reina de Belleza.

Luego, entró al salón golpeando con fuerza la puerta. Dorothy y Relena miraban con cara de terror al Dios de la Muerte, quien ahora parecía poseído por su poder divino: Su cabeza estaba hundida en sus hombros, sus ojos blancos brillantes despedían llamas de fuego en las pupilas; un aura roja emanaba de su cuerpo y alzaba su larga cabellera al punto de parecer esta con vida propia.

Se sentó con los brazos cruzados y esperó, zapateando con un pie el piso.

Faltaba una hora, para la comunicación con la base de Nueva Balge y todavía no había señales de los pilotos Gundam enviados por él a la base enemiga. Duo se encontraba solo junto a Relena y Dorothy, calculando el trayecto de la nave de Heero. El Gundam Wing era rápido en el espacio, pero podía no llegar a tiempo.

Duo todavía esperaba a Wufei. Hacía bastante tiempo que fue a buscar a los otros y no llegaba. Ya estaba nervioso, preguntándose si había pasado algo malo. Trató de no pensar en eso y concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo: cumplir con la misión.

Las 15:00 hrs. Tendría que hacerlo solo: "¡Al diablo los demás!" Abrió la comunicación. El satélite debía estar listo.

Sentó a la espía frente a la pantalla y volvió a repetirle lo que tenía que hacer. Un movimiento en falso y la molería a palos peor de cómo lo hizo Wufei. La espía no tenía más remedio que obedecer. Duo no vacilaría en cumplir su promesa. La palabra del Dios de la Muerte era sagrada. Además, este se había asegurado ya, con un bate de béisbol.

La pantalla emitió una luz blanca.

Mientras tanto, Heero en el espacio, volaba en su Wing Zero a toda velocidad. Tuvo que abandonar el trasportador si quería llegar a tiempo. Tenía las coordenadas de las señales y era el momento de actuar, para eso se concentró en su tarea. Comenzó a rastrear la llamada que venía de la Colonia C-421- donde empezó todo- pulsó su tablero de control con manos rápidas, dedos seguros por unos instantes para luego quedar en suspenso.

"¡Pero, qué te pasa hoy!"- pensaba. Un ligero temblor lo sacudió. Sus dedos volvieron a vacilar sobre el teclado- "Vamos, reacciona. Debes cumplir con tu misión"- El tablero comenzó a sonar. Estaba cerca del blanco: El enemigo se acercaba.

Cinco Mobile Dolls aparecieron frente a él. Esos robots a control remoto no lo iban a detener. Heero esquivó el fuego para luego apuntar su cañón: La onda de energía destruyó a tres de ellos en un instante. Los otros se acercaron, solo para ser arremetidos con la espada de energía.

El satélite tenía cuatro puntas en forma de estrella, y en cada una, al final, tenía una esfera plateada. Heero entró sin mucha dificultad por el centro, cuidando no tocar los bordes. No encontró resistencia adjunta, ya que el satélite era muy pequeño como para albergar una fortaleza. Era comprensible que Nueva Balge fuera la base, y este, solo un instrumento, pero, de todas formas no podía descuidarse. Podría haber una fortaleza flotante por los alrededores, de ahí debieron venir los Mobile Dolls agresores.

Abandonó su Gundam, cerca de la boca de entrada. En traje espacial, fue por los pasillos del satélite hasta alcanzar el lugar de la señal. Llevaba un arma en sus manos por si acaso aparecían problemas. Llegó hasta una sala con la puerta cerrada herméticamente. Sacó una caja y después de unos minutos se apartó de ellas hasta una pared cercana, luego, oprimió el botón detonador.

La puerta voló en pedazos. Heero se perdió entre la nube de humo para luego reaparecer frente al tablero de comunicaciones. Dejó el arma a un lado del panel y comenzó su tarea.

En el Universo conocido, compuesto por la Tierra y las Colonias, veía a la Reina Relena emitir su discurso revolucionario sobre la falsa paz, cuando una señal interrumpió la imagen de las enormes pantallas callejeras y apareció otra mujer con la voz de la Reina: Era Dorothy. El mundo quedó impactado, más aún cuando al lado de ella apareció la verdadera Reina Relena, desenmascarando la farsa.

En otro lugar, Sandrock y Heavyarms luchaban en las cercanías de Nueva Balge contra los Mobile Dolls. A pesar de que la lucha era desigual- 10 contra 2- los Gundam, acostumbrados a la guerra, no tuvieron mayores problemas en destruirlos. Trowa usó las metralletas de Heavyarmas y se movía en el espacio como un cohete al igual que Quatre en Sandrock, siempre uno al lado del otro. Se resguardaban la espalda en cada movimiento, hasta que vieron una nave de escape y fueron tras ella. Pronto la nave se rindió ante los poderosos Gundam.

Mientras tanto, Heero destruyó el satélite al terminar la transmisión y miraba como se convertía en cenizas cósmicas. Un disparo en la espalda lo hizo reaccionar. 50 Mobile Dolls estaban, rodeándolo para atacar. Desenvainó su espada de energía térmica y se lanzó a la carga.

En la Colonia C-421, Duo entregaba a Dorothy a las autoridades. Relena acompañaría a los oficiales y esperaría a los demás.

-No te preocupes- le había dicho Relena- yo me encargaré de esto, tú ve a buscar a Wufei.

Duo despareció en la entrada del Instituto.

En Nueva Balge, Trowa y Quatre encerraban a los rebeldes y liberaban a los asaltados en su propia base.

-¡Gracias!- decía uno de ellos- llevábamos 2 meses prisioneros.

Los demás prisioneros se sumaron a la iniciativa de su compañero y vitorearon a sus héroes. Quatre con una gota de sudor daba la mano a aquellos agradecidos hombres. Después, estuvieron revisando la base y esperaban comunicación con Duo para atar los últimos cabos. Sabían que el satélite estaba destruido, desde Nueva Balge lo confirmaron, pero ignoraban el paradero de Heero. Luego de un rato, recibieron comunicación desde la Fundación Yuy para ser informados por Relena que el plan había salido a la perfección. Le preguntaron por Heero, pero ella les dijo que no tenía noticias de él. Los chicos, especialmente Quatre, comenzaron a preocuparse cuando recibieron una transmisión: Era Heero.

-¡Heero! ¿Cómo estás?, ¿te pasó algo?- fue lo primero que le dijo Quatre al verlo demacrado.

-Nada de importancia, solo un poco de resistencia- respondió con su acostumbrada naturaleza- llevo una nave prisionera. Llegaré a Nueva Balge a las 1.700 horas ¿Dónde están los demás?

-Deben estar con Relena en la Fundación Yuy.

-Dime Quatre, ¿Relena ya confesó?- Heero se oía con un poco de estática. La señal no era limpia.

-¿Confesar?, ¿qué cosa?- al terminar de decir estas palabras, Quatre vio la reacción en los ojos de Heero.

-¡No les dijo nada!- tenía los ojos abiertos de la impresión. Heero sentía como si le hubiera caído un rayo en su cabeza- ¡Comuníquenme con Relena! ¡AHORA!

Quatre apresuró la comunicación, y después que Heero se fue de la pantalla miró extrañado a Trowa. Los dos chicos no sabían qué pensar, pero algo no estaba bien si Heero tuvo esa reacción. Con esa duda en su cabeza, decidieron partir a la Colonia lo más pronto posible.

Duo, mientras tanto, buscaba a Wufei. Cayó la tarde y cansado con el día agotador, decidió irse a su habitación a descansar. Al cerrar la puerta, se quitó los zapatos y los tiró a un lado. Caminó hasta al baño, pero una figura de entre las sombras de la tarde salió desde la ventana.

-¡Wufei!- dijo con la cara llena de felicidad. Luego corrió hasta él- ¿Cómo estás amigo?

El joven del Clan del Dragón estaba vestido de blanco con su ropa tradicional china, ya no llevaba puesto el disfraz del Instituto como todavía lo llevaba Duo. Sus cabellos azabaches acariciaban sus hombros producto de la completa libertad en que se encontraban. Las pupilas negras, intensas, jugueteaban con un brillo sin igual.

-¡Y se puede saber dónde andabas!- dijo Duo después de inspeccionarlo con la mirada, comprobando que estaba bien- ¡Te he estado buscando toda la tarde!- puso sus manos en su cintura y con cara de fastidio continuó- ¡Tienes idea lo preocupado que estábamos!¡Y...!

Duo siguió contando sobre la misión y como resultó todo. Wufei escuchaba en silencio con la mirada perdida en su interlocutor, observándolo como por primera vez. Cada movimiento de ese maravilloso ser era absorbido en su totalidad. Dejó como nunca, que sus sentimientos lo atraparan sin pensar en nada más, sin escuchar nada más que en aquellas palabras salidas de esa exquisita boca.

Su alma fue llevada por un arrullo de tranquilidad que poco a poco, se fue convirtiendo en algo más fuerte y apasionado. Su cuerpo comenzó a encenderse con ese deseo escondido enterrado en lo más profundo de su ser. Quería estar cerca de Duo ¿Qué se sentiría abrazarlo? Respirar el dulce aroma de sus cabellos, ese aroma que conocía tan bien por las veces en que se le había acercado. Esas veces en que se negó a embriagarse con su suave olor.

"... debemos reportarnos con la Fundación Yuy. Los chicos..."- el sonido de su voz, solo era un eco.

Wufei se fue acercando hasta Duo cada vez más, mientras este seguía con su informe sobre la misión y no sentía ningún peligro en escena.

Sin embargo, Heero sí lo sentía a kilómetros de distancia, en el espacio. Venía a toda velocidad, con los motores de su Gundam reventados y humeantes. Tenía que llegar a tiempo donde Duo, sino... No quería pensarlo. La fuerza del ataque enemigo habían destrozado al Robot 01, y la velocidad utilizada desde horas terminaron por acabar con el Wing.

Heero dejó la nave enemiga a su suerte. No se preocupó de los rebeldes ni de nada. Era la primera vez en su vida que dejaba botada una misión. Y todo porque perdería a Duo, porque Relena no cumplió con su palabra y lo engañó. Porque llamó a la estación y ella solo le dijo que no sabía nada de Duo, ni de Wufei: "... ellos dos deben estar juntos en el Instituto." Le había dicho la perra antes de cortar la comunicación...

Wufei tomó entre sus brazos a Duo y lo sostuvo por unos momentos, oliendo el exquisito elixir de pelo, cuello, cuerpo.

-¡Wufei! ¿Qué haces?- dijo confuso.

-Te abrazo ¿Está mal si lo hago?- su voz acariciaba la mejilla de Duo.

-Esteeeeee, no, no lo creo- esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa que no fue vista.

Se sentía bien estando en brazos de alguien, pero el piloto del 02 estaba intranquilo. Wufei comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo con mucha ternura. Duo se resistió un poco, pero el abrazo del otro se cerró en su persona:

"Me gustas Duo"- dio un sobresalto y abrió los ojos del asombro cuando escuchó la confesión tan esperada.

-¿Era eso lo que querías escuchar?- Wufei lo miró a su rostro y le dio una caricia a un lado de su cara con su mano.

Duo estaba con su corazón a punto de explotar. Sus ojos se humedecieron. Hace tanto tiempo que deseaba algo así o parecido. Alguien que lo quisiera y lo abrazara. Un ligero asentimiento de cabeza dio paso a un esperado beso. Un beso acariciador, deseado por ambos y lleno de complacencia. La pasión los envolvió en un torbellino sin frenos...

La mente de Heero estaba en completo caos cuando explotó la última turbina sobreviviente del Gundam 01. Cayó a un lado de la Colonia C-421, destrozándola un poco al lado de la caída. Salió en traje espacial del Wing como pudo y se dirigió hasta el interior...

Los besos continuaban, confundiéndose con el aliento. Estaban encima de la cama y la luz artificial de los faroles iluminaban, débilmente la habitación. Duo y Wufei estaban entrelazados, quitándose la ropa mutuamente, deseando que este momento quedara en su mente, memorizando cada movimiento, cada caricia y cada palabra.

-¡Eres tan lindo Duo! ¡Eres el mejor! Por eso voté por ti.

-¡Wufei...!

Continuaron embriagado el uno con el otro. Sus lenguas entrelazadas, respondían caliente a las caricias de ambos sobre la piel ya desnuda. Los gemidos comenzaron a inundar el ambiente. El sonido se confundió con la lluvia artificial que comenzó a caer...

La lluvia inundaba el rostro de Heero, mientras venía este por la carretera a toda velocidad, montado en una motocicleta robada. Su corazón estaba a punto de explotar por la angustia. Si hubiera aterrizado más cerca del Instituto, si hubiera tenido sus sentimientos más claros, si hubiera...

Las imágenes de esa tarde en el salón de música se desvanecieron. El deseo despertados por estas, no se comparaba en lo más mínimo a lo que estaba sintiendo con Duo. El cuerpo divino de Shinigami era demasiado a su visión y a sus sentidos. Dejó que estos actuaran para recorrer la piel con su lengua hasta el pene de su deseado amigo. Comenzó a succionar con energía mientras Duo movía sus caderas de abajo hacia arriba. Sintió el goteo del semen pre- orgásmico y cuidó de no perderlo:

"Úsalo..."- escuchó una voz distante perdida en ese caluroso recuerdo.

Movido por una fuerza desconocida lo tomó entre sus dedos y lo introdujo dentro de Duo, provocándole a este un gemido de placer que le hizo abrir más las piernas por el deseo. Acarició ese ano, preparándolo sin saber con exactitud el futuro, solo lo lubricaba por instinto, por lo sabido con anterioridad, con lo visto en aquella sala de música. Sin embargo, no estaba el recuerdo, solo la sabiduría. Eso que le decía lo que debía hacer sin tener en claro el porqué.

Y siguió acariciándolo hasta que su cuerpo pidió más. Entonces abrazó a un Duo delirante, lo besó con la seguridad de que eso era lo que los dos querían. Wufei levantó la cabeza con ojos cerrados, rostro encendido y se sumergió en el interior de su querido muchacho.

Duo emitió un gritito, seguido por muchos más, cuando sintió la completa penetración. El movimiento comenzó a agitarlo en algo doloroso, pero placentero. Quería sentir ese dolor, lo que le recordaban su virginidad al no ser tomado por nadie hasta ahora, ni siquiera por Quatre. Ahora se entregaba, porque quería pertenecer a alguien...

Las ruedas de la motocicleta salpicaban las posas de agua a su paso. Las lágrimas de Heero se confundían con la lluvia nocturna, al mismo tiempo que se preguntaba "por qué" "por qué", y cuya respuesta era dada para su propio odio, a su propia persona...

Y los dos se balanceaban en cada movimiento poseídos por el deseo de estar más juntos.

-Ah, ha, haaaaaa ¡sí, más!, ¡quiero más!- le gritaba Duo.

-¡Duoooooooo!- era lo único en su mente, ya nadie más existía.

Un estremecimiento le hizo olvidarse de su persona. Wufei liberó su espíritu al máximo. Esa fuerza y coraje explotada en ira durante la batalla, así mismo lo sintió. Sintió que ya no podía más:

-¡TE AMOOOOOOO!- explotó en orgasmo descontrolado.

Duo gritó, y su grito de placer se confundió con el grito de dolor dado por Heero. El grito final, lleno de impotencia ante la pérdida sufrida y dejado en la calle durante la noche lluviosa, fue dado por una señal de su corazón.

Heero abrió la puerta y quedó en el umbral. Los cuerpos desnudos estaban entrelazados y dormían plácidamente el uno contra el otro. Sus ojos vidriosos contemplaban la desesperanza misma. Sus manos apoyadas en el marco comenzaron a temblar. Dio un paso hacia atrás y una lágrima resbaló por su rostro húmedo ya por la lluvia. Dio otro paso, y una segunda lágrima volvió a caer. Se dio cuenta que a cada paso derramaría una lágrima.

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr.

Las lágrimas brotaron sin control sobre su rostro mientras se alejaba. Solo una cosa de su pecho atormentado aclamaba. Si no lo hacía, no podría seguir respirando, sentía que dejaría de existir en cualquier momento:

"Venganza"- era lo último.

Llegó a la Fundación Yuy como un fantasma. Ni siquiera el ruido de la motocicleta delató la decisión. Cruzó los pasillos sigiloso en la oscuridad de la noche. Dio con la odiada puerta y entró, pero no estaba en su dormitorio durmiendo como los demás habitantes del edificio. Solo en un lugar tenía que estar y se encaminó hacia él. La puerta entreabierta de la oficina cedió. El despacho estaba en penumbras.

Un bulto se encontraba detrás del escritorio sentado de espaldas. Empuñó su arma, pero no debía ser tan fácil.

-¡Relena!- gritó con decisión.

El bulto se movió. Dio vuelta en la silla giratoria y se encontró frente a su enemiga.

-¿Sí? ¿Heero?- un rayo de luz filtrado por la ventana develaba su rostro blanquecino.

Relena se puso de pie y vio el arma contra ella. Esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿Vienes a matarme Heero? ¿Te has decidido por fin?- imitando la voz de antaño. Rodeó el escritorio y avanzó hacia él.

-Sí, Relena, te mataré- sonaba diferente a esa respuesta del pasado.

-Entonces qué esperas ¿Sabes? No creo que lo hagas, no lo hiciste en el pasado y tampoco lo harás ahora- sonaba decidida, pero los ojos rojos de Heero le dieron un leve temor- ¿Serás capaz de matarme? Creo que debes irte Heero.

Dicho esto último le dio la espalda.

-No serás capaz, menos si estoy de espaldas- sonrió con ojos cerrados- No eres ningún cobarde como para disparar a una persona indefensa por la espalda- comienza a caminar devuelta hacia su escritorio.

-Eso depende de la persona- levanta su arma.

El sonido estalló en todo el edificio. Las luces se encendieron en las habitaciones y la gente comenzó a salir de sus cuartos en pijamas. Los guardias corrieron hacia el lugar de los disparos.

Cuando llegaron al despacho de la Reina Relena, la encontraron tirada en el piso entre un charco de sangre. Tenía una profunda herida en la espalda.

El viento sopló por la ventana abierta y ondeó la cortina, la cual se tiñó en su borde inferior con el líquido rojo.


	9. Realidad o sueño

-9-

**CANDIDATAS A REINA**

** Por Ladygon**

**CAPÍTULO 9: REALIDAD O SUEÑO**

Cerca de un bosque se levantaba el campamento. Las tiendas eran iguales a unas casas, solo se diferenciaban de estas por su color verde militar. El majestuoso colorido de las hojas de los árboles matizaban el ambiente con un aire de frescura primaveral. Los animales también habían encontrado su lugar en los alrededores de esos soldados de la paz, sintiendo la protección de ellos. Las esporas de las flores coloridas viajaban junto al viento sin resistencia, pues se dejaban llevar por la brisa en olas tranquilas de mezcla entre alegría y melancolía, las cuales, danzaban en fina niebla transparente a las cercanías del lago.

Los rayos del sol filtrados en ráfagas de luz, luchaban por traspasar las sombras, y ser testigos, una vez más, de aquel ser fascinante acostumbrado al baño de su cuerpo desnudo. Cuerpo que se deslizaba en el agua como el capullo caído de los árboles en flor, para seguir el llamado del ondular acuático: Su largo cabello acariciaba la superficie, como las ramas del sauce en la orilla de los ríos; su fresca piel brillaba con pequeños destellos de luz reflejados por el espejo del agua; sus brazos, en compás armonioso, seguían el ritmo de su sensual instinto. Esa sensualidad, que poseía sin darse cuenta de ello, por la que era admirado y amado, con la que siempre lograba su cometido, aunque él pensara lo contrario para permanecer ignorante de su poder. Sin embargo, unos ojos cerca de ahí sabían, exactamente, cual era ese don, ya que lo vivía día a día, dándole la más dulce de las felicidades. Lo miró salir del agua como una ninfa salida de un lago mágico.

Los finos contornos de su figura caminaban como en un ensueño hasta él. Los ojos tintineantes de Wufei se deleitaban con la presencia de ese cuerpo desnudo, brillaban con luces en cada una de sus pupilas por aquel luminoso ser. El fugaz viento rozó los cabellos de ambos, tocando sus respectivos rostros, uno con la sonrisa de un dios, y el otro con el estado de contemplación expresado en su faz. Este último, no sabía si respiraba cuando Duo deslizó sus brazos húmedos- como toda su desnudez- alrededor de su cuello para darle ese profundo beso latente de deseo. Cayeron sobre el humus verde llevados por la pasión.

El cántico de los pajarillos llegaba hasta los dos cuerpos, que descansaban abrazados de los estragos del amor. Duo tenía su cabeza recostada en el pecho de su amante y se dejaba acariciar por las manos de su querido con los ojos cerrados, rodeados de la brisa cálida del bosque.

-Te amo- dijo en un murmullo.

El rostro de Wufei mostró una mezcla profunda entre sorpresa y felicidad.

-Es la primera vez que me lo dices Duo- su amante se acurruca más cerca de su cuerpo.

La brisa vuelve a acariciar el rostro sonriente de Duo.

-Lo digo porque es cierto. Yo te amo Wufei. Me haces muy feliz- su sonrisa ahora tiene un aire de paz.

-Yo también te amo Duo. Eres tan hermoso, no solo del exterior, sino de tu alma, es así, porque esa belleza emerge de ti y contagia tu alrededor. Eso es el amor- tomó el rostro de su pareja y guió esa mirada a sus ojos- Eres el amor hecho persona. Y eres mío.

-Sí, mi amor, lo soy- volvió a acurrucarse como un minino.

-No puedo creerlo, todavía me parece un sueño. Yo enamorado de un hombre- sonrió mientras Duo lo seguía con expresión seria- ¿Qué diría...?- dijo pensando en voz alta.

-¿Nataku?- adivinó Duo, mientras sostenía la sortija colgada del cuello de su amante por una cadena- seguramente ella estaría de acuerdo si eso te hace feliz, porque... ¿eres feliz, no es cierto?- un ligero temor asomó a sus ojos.

Asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y con una sonrisa adornando su rostro. Sus ojos negros todavía estaban cerrados cuando Duo plantó un delicado beso en sus labios.

Permanecieron así un rato más, hasta que escucharon la voz de Hilde traída por el viento. Se sorprendieron, porque ella nunca se aventuraba a buscarlos. Estaban a punto de preocuparse por algún hecho peligroso, pero recordaron de improviso que era el día acordado para la celebración, seguramente, Sally mandó a Hilde a buscarlos. Los invitados debían haber llegado.

Recogieron sus ropas: las chaquetas verdes, las camisas, pantalones del mismo color, y salieron de su escondite secreto lo más rápido posible.

Duo y Wufei vivían en la Tierra, se unieron a los Preventers, aquel grupo que se dedicaba a salvaguardar la paz. De vez en cuando los visitaban Quatre, quien estaba con los negocios de su familia, y Trowa. Las dos parejas celebrarían el aniversario de los pilotos 02 y 05. Hacía, exactamente, un año desde el inicio de esa relación, la cual iba "viento en popa".

En una de las "casas" del campamento, Sally llevaba una maravillosa torta de crema con una velita en el centro. Los chicos y Hilde aplaudieron entusiasmados cuando Duo sopló la velita acompañado por un avergonzado Wufei, quien no veía la necesidad de "gastar su aliento" con tal diminuta vela.

La celebración les recordó la de Trowa y Quatre la semana anterior. Una gran fiesta con todo lo posible y aún más.

-¡Claro que esta fiesta no es tan pomposa como la de ustedes!, ¿eh?- decía Duo- ¡así que no esperen muchas cosas! ¡Wufei, viste! Te dije que debíamos robarnos alguna que otra cosita, ¡esos canapés estaban exquisitos! Pero no creo que hubiéramos podido comerlos ahora, ¿o sí?- con la mano en la barbilla adoptó la pose cómica de pensar.

-Duuuuuuoo- dijo Quatre- si querías canapés por qué no me dijiste. Hubiera traído a Maurice para que te preparara un gran banquete.

-¡Olvídalo, amigo! ¡Solo era una broma!, ¡qué!, ¿no se ríen? ¡Pero que pésimo sentido del humor tienen ustedes! ¡Ni hablar!- todos sonrieron.

-¿Maurice? ¿El chef? ¡Ah! Ese era el chico con hermosos ojos pardos que arreglaba los bocadillos cada vez que Duo los desarmaba- dijo Wufei con su acostumbraba seriedad.

-¡Sí, ese mismo!- saltó Trowa- Se paseaba con su trajecito blanco por todo el salón ofreciendo unas ricas bolitas de Kibbe- mira hacia arriba con ensoñación.

-¡Un momento! ¡Cómo que hermosos ojos pardos! ¡Explícame eso Wufei!- dijo Duo con los brazos cruzados.

-Ahora que me acuerdo, ese chico te ofrecía muchas bolitas- Quatre mira a su pareja con duda.

-JAJAJAJAJA- interrumpió Sally- ¡pero que chicos más celosos!

-Jajajajaja, síííííííí- reía Hilde.

-¡Yo no soy celoso!- afirmó Duo.

-¡Ni yo tampoco!- apoyó Quatre.

- Sí, ¡cómo no!- dijeron Trowa y Wufei al mismo tiempo.

Siguieron la fiesta con mucho entusiasmo comiendo la deliciosa torta de Sally, quien dijo que la había hecho, pero en realidad la compró. Total, los chicos no vieron la diferencia. Ni siquiera Duo lo sospechó, sabiendo lo poco artista que era para la cocina. Cuando fue la hora del helado un ruido los puso en alerta.

Del helicóptero bajaron dos figuras conocidas para ellos, pero que no veían hace mucho tiempo. Una de ellas venía sentada en una silla de ruedas, era Relena, quien ahora estaba inválida sin sensibilidad desde la cintura hacia abajo. Dorothy le empujaba la silla para discapacitados. El helicóptero después de dejar su carga levantó el vuelo entre una ráfaga de hojas y polvo.

-Hola chicos, me alegra mucho verlos de nuevo- dijo la inválida.

-Relena...- murmuró Quatre.

-¡Relena! ¡Pensamos que nunca despertarías!- Duo la miró con sorpresa- ¡Te felicito!

-¡Gracias, Duo!- dijo con una sonrisa- vine porque tengo algo que decirles. Algo que hace mucho tiempo debía hacerlo, pero no tuve el valor suficiente.

Todos se miraron con asombro. Sin embargo, Dorothy no dejó espacio para las explicaciones adelantadas.

-Por favor, entremos. Relena viajó mucho para llegar con ustedes. Si son tan amables.

Los chicos entraron como hipnotizados por tanto misterio. Sally los acompañó, no le gustaba para nada esa visita, aunque fuera sincera.

El helicóptero aterrizó un poco más lejos del campamento. Este esperaría a sus ocupantes en ese lugar, hasta que ellas terminaran. Sería una visita corta y así lo fue, aunque no tanto como lo esperado, ya que Relena contó además que se quedaría inválida para toda la vida, pero Dorothy la estaba cuidando.

-Dime Relena ¿Pudieron encontrar a la persona que te hizo esto?- preguntó Quatre al finalizar la declaración de la inválida.

-No, pero eso ya no importa. Solo vine a cumplir la promesa que le hice a Heero y que no había podido decir antes, porque estaba en coma profundo. Hace unos días salí del hospital- terminó Relena con voz cansada.

Relena se fue de la misma forma que llegó: fugazmente, de esta manera, el tiempo no dejó asimilar sus palabras. La fiesta terminó cuando Trowa y Quatre anunciaron su despedida. Wufei y Duo se quedaron en compañía de Sally para ayudarla a limpiar.

-¿Relena no preguntó por Heero? ¿Lo notaste Wufei? ¡Qué extraño! Debe haber pensado que él estaba aquí celebrando con nosotros y por eso vino.

-No lo creo. Ella vino a decirnos esa tontería que a nadie ya le interesa- dijo Wufei sin importancia.

-Tienes razón, además, si quisiera saber de él nos hubiera preguntado, aunque nunca lo vemos, ni sabemos lo que está haciendo.

-¿No sabes dónde está? Pensé que lo habías invitado a la fiesta- el piloto 05 miró a su amor.

-Sí, lo invité. También Quatre lo invitó a su fiesta, pero sabes como es, ¡antisocial hasta la muerte! No tengo ni idea de lo que estará haciendo, yo solo le envié un mensaje a su Gundam, supongo que lo habrá visto. Quizás Quatre sepa donde esté- Duo se rascaba la cabeza- Hace un año que no lo vemos ¡Qué estará haciendo!

-No tengo idea Duo, seguro nada bueno...

-¡Wufei!...¿Por qué dices eso?, jajajajaja, tienes razón, lo más seguro es que esté dándoles dolores de cabeza a alguien por ahí.

-¡Duo! ¡No se habla mal de un compañero!- reprendió Hilde, quien venía entrando y escuchó la conversación a medias.

-¿Yooooo? ¡Pero si Wufei empezó todo!- se defendió.

-No me vengas con esa Duo Maxwell, yo te conozco ¡Toma!- le pasa un plato golpeándole el estómago con este.

-¡Auch!

-Lleva eso a lavar será mejor.

-Pero, pero...- Duo fue empujado fuera de la tienda y dejó a un sonriente Wufei.

El sonido nocturno del bosque llegaba hasta sus oídos conscientes. Descansando sobre el pecho de su amante, Duo no podía dejar de pensar en lo que dijo Relena. Durmió, y por primera vez en todo el año soñó con Heero. Lo vio como antes: triste y solitario.

Wufei pasó los próximos días al lado de su Gundam Shen Long. Permanecía mirándolo fijamente, en silencio, parado frente a él con las manos a los costados sin mover un músculo, salvo en aquellas ocasiones que llevaba una de sus manos a la sortija colgada con la cadena de plata:

-Nataku...

Vacilaba unos instantes y luego volvía a su posición estática.

Era costumbre de Duo visitar a Trowa y Quatre cuando estaban en la Tierra, esas veces en que descansaban de los negocios. Wufei no era dado a las visitas, así que generalmente iba solo. Así llegó con su acostumbrado buen humor a la mansión Raberba Winner.

-Esa visita de Relena, sí que fue rara- dijo Duo.

-Sí, mucho- Quatre dejó su tacita de té sobre la mesa.

-¿Por qué habrá confesado algo tan sin importancia?- continuó Duo con el pensamiento en otro lugar- Creo...

-¿Confesado?- Trowa dejó de leer el periódico para mirarlos con atención.

-¡Confesado!- saltó el rubio como recordando algo.

-¿Qué...? ¡Qué pasa, Quatre!- dijo Duo mirando del 03 al 04, y del 04 al 03 en movimientos rápidos de cabeza con gotitas de sudor chispeantes.

La pareja se quedó mirando entre ellos como conversando con la vista, decidiendo hablar algo, sobre el cual no entendían el significado.

Duo no comprendía el porqué de tanto misterio. Necesitaba más que solo las palabras de sus amigos explicándole lo de ese día, el último día en que vieron a Heero. Ese día en el que él y Wufei se convirtieron en algo más que amigos. La promesa de Relena debía ser importante para Heero, sino para qué ella se molestó tanto en venir a confesarse después de un año. También, Heero había reaccionado muy extraño cuando supo que ella no había "confesado". Esto según lo dicho por Trowa y Quatre.

-¿Extraño? ¿Cómo? Si Heero es extraño por sí solo- a Duo se le desvaneció la sonrisa y achicó los ojos- definitivamente, ustedes son unos amargados ¡Nunca entienden mis bromas!- abrió los brazos y luego los cruzó.

-Jeje- rió Quatre con la boca torcida, los ojos cerrados, y unas gotitas de sudor en su frente.

-Heero, más que extraño, estaba nervioso y asustado- dijo Trowa sin inmutarse.

-¡QUÉÉÉÉ! ¿HEERO NERVIOSO Y ASUSTADO?- Duo se quedó un momento serio y luego estalló- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... ¡PERO QUÉ BUEN CHISTE! JAJAJAJAJAJA- continuó riéndose con una mano sosteniendo su frente. Luego juntó sus manos en el estómago, para después subirlas a su cabeza, y así, sus manos continuaban cambiando de posición constantemente, mientras seguía riendo con todo el ancho de su boca- JAJAJAJAJAJA...

Quatre miraba al hilarante con la misma expresión de hace un rato: con la boca torcida, los ojos cerrados y unas gotitas de sudor en su frente, mientras Trowa lo observaba con expresión similar, pero sin sonrisa, los ojos achicados y una gota de sudor, resbalando al lado de su cara.

Finalmente, después de 15 minutos de risa descontrolada por parte de Duo, logró calmarse al quedar exhausto de tanta diversión. Las lágrimas asomaban a sus ojos y Quatre le daba un vaso de agua para que recuperara el aliento.

-¡Hey, Trowa... deberías ser payaso de circo!... ¡Pero sí lo eres! Jajajaja...- continuó Duo, hasta volver a quedarse sin aire.

-Soy acróbata- rectificó Trowa con seriedad.

Duo seguía riendo.

-Ya Duo, cálmate o te morirás de la risa- le dijo un paciente Quatre.

La visita de Duo se prolongó solo un rato más. Debía llegar a tiempo para la cena. Se despidió de sus amigos y volvió al hogar. Sin embargo, mientras viajaba en su nave, decidió cambiar de Rumbo.

Vería a Heero esa misma tarde.


	10. Revelaciones

-10-

**CANDIDATAS A REINA**

** Por Ladygon**

**CAPÍTULO 10: REVELACIONES**

Le costó encontrar el lugar donde supuestamente estaba Heero. Los datos que tenía él, más algunas señas de Quatre, le informaron que debía estar en esa fábrica ¿Qué estaría haciendo Heero en un lugar como ese? Era una zona bastante deprimente y lúgubre, parecía estar abandonado. Sino fuera porque vio a algunas personas circulando por los alrededores, creería que estaba solo. Se acercó a un hombre alto, delgado y pálido, para preguntar sobre Heero. El sujeto lo guió hasta las puertas de un hangar y le dijo que esperara. Volvió a salir para hacerlo pasar.

Duo encontró a Heero cerca de una plataforma de Ms (Mobile Suits) Era un lugar enorme lleno de chatarra. Los robots estaban esperando su turno para el desmantelamiento. A eso se dedicaban ahí, era un deshuesadero. El ruido era molesto y los trozos de Ms eran trasladados de un lugar a otro por grandes poleas. Al final de ellas estaba Heero, vestido con un buzo sucio de grasa negra. La grasa no solo manchaba el buzo, sino también, las manos y el rostro de su amigo.

Cuando estuvo a su lado, Heero apenas lo miró, pero eso a Duo no le importó para nada, conocía a su compañero y no era nada nuevo para él esa reacción.

-¡Hola, Heero! ¡Qué tal!- dijo alzando una mano- ¿Cómo te trata la vida? Veo que le haces empeño a la causa pacifista. Nosotros también. Nos unimos a los Preventers y estamos muy bien cuidando la paz. Eso creo, uno...- seguía con su usual sonrisa, mientras Heero continuaba perdido en los papeles de registros que tenía en una tabla en sus manos- ... nunca se sabe cuándo va a ocurrir una emergencia... ¿Sabes...?- continuó hablando sin parar.

Después de unos minutos de plática en monodiálogo, Duo se quedó en silencio. Extrañamente, Heero no lo había interrumpido, en ningún momento como siempre era su costumbre.

-Entonces... - calló todavía extrañado de no ser cortado por las palabras de Heero-... ¿Qué haces?, ¿eh?- Duo le tocó el hombro y se acercó a los papeles que tenía en la mano.

Heero lo esquivó en una reacción sorpresiva. Los ojos de este se abrieron con el impulso, y ese brillo tintineante de hace unos momentos siguió vivo en las pupilas de su dueño. Volteó el rostro para que Duo no lo viera.

-¿Qué quieres Duo?- nunca supo cómo salió esa voz de su pecho.

-¿Ummmh?- el gesto de Shinigami era de completa interrogación- ¡Es cierto! ¡Disculpa!- puso su mano en la nuca- Soy yo quien vino a hablar contigo. Lo que sucede es que el otro día...

Le contó toda la confesión de Relena, pero no sobre lo dicho por Trowa del comportamiento extraño de Heero, después de todo, no terminaba de creerlo.

Al final calló y dejó que Heero tomara la palabra, sin embargo, nada sucedió. Al ver que su "interlocutor" no decía nada lo encaró.

-¿Y? ¿Qué me dices?- Duo ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-¿De qué?- la voz de Heero se escuchaba rara. Demasiado disminuida.

-¡CÓMO QUE DE QUÉ!- trató de calmarse sin mucho éxito- ¡Si te estoy hablando hace como media hora y no me dices nada!- tampoco consiguió respuesta. Una nube de vapor fue soplada a modo de derrota.

Heero seguía absorbiendo la dulce voz de su amor. Después de todo este tiempo, no lo había olvidado. Quiso olvidar a Duo, el chico que le partió el corazón, al punto de hacerlo desaparecer en su pecho. Se había alejado de todos, no deseaba saber de nada ni de nadie. Perdido en una vieja fábrica, ahora desmantelaba los Ms, las máquinas de batallas, sus herramientas como soldado, destruía la era a la cual pertenecía y la desmantelaba al igual como trataba de hacerlo con su persona, hasta que no quedara nada y no pudiera sentir más ese sufrimiento.

Para eso estaba ahí, pero si quería alejarse de todos, por qué todavía estaba en la Tierra cuando era más fácil desaparecer del universo. Él sabía perfectamente cómo hacerlo ¿Acaso no tenía nombre, ni pasado? Estaba ahí, ahora al lado de la persona con quien más quería estar, con aquel dueño de sus más profundos sueños y deseos, aquel dueño de toda su persona. Su alma y cuerpo estaban apunto del colapso, no sabía cómo se mantenían todavía sin ningún tipo de temblor, sin lugar a dudas, su condición de soldado perfecto lo estaban ayudando una vez más.

-Hey amigo, veo que estás ocupado, mejor vengo otro día- dio media vuelta para irse, no sacaba nada en ese lugar, su compañero no hablaría. Alzó la mano para despedirse.

-¡Duo!- dijo reaccionando Heero- ¡Espera!- su compañero se volteó para quedar frente a frente- ¿Quieres saber lo que sucedió? Yo te lo diré.

-¡¿En serio?!- Duo se mostró muy entusiasmado. La verdad es que ya estaba harto de tanto misterio, además era curioso por naturaleza.

-Sí, espérame un momento. No, mejor toma esto- escribió en una de las hojas de papel de la tabla en sus manos y la arrancó para Duo.

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo un confundido Duo con el pedazo de papel en la mano.

-Es la dirección de donde vivo, solo es un lugar- su voz plana le restó significado- Ahí hablaremos mejor.

Heero se encaminó hasta perderse de la vista del piloto del Gundam 02, quien se quedó rascándose la cabeza, encogió los hombros y se dirigió al lugar acordado.

No le fue difícil encontrar la casa. Si bien estaba alejada de la fábrica, era la única por ese camino. La encontró sin tener que usar la dirección. Aterrizó al lado de la solitaria vivienda y bajó en dos saltos de su nave.

La casa era pequeña, una cabaña, plantada en un lugar estéril abandonada al medio del camino. La puerta no tenía cerrojo, ni ninguna clase de pestillo, solo la abrió sin dificultad. Se notaba que no le daba importancia al lugar para dejar una casa a su completa suerte, pero a pesar de eso, el interior estaba limpio y ordenado. Demasiado ordenado para su gusto: la cocina con una cacerola y algunos vasos, tazas, platillos, tenía escasos víveres; la cama estaba un poco más allá también ordenada; una cómoda con ordenada ropa limpia; y un baño, la única habitación dentro de la cabaña separada por una puerta.

Se sentó en la pequeña mesa de la cocina-living-comedor-cuarto y esperó. El lugar era demasiado tranquilo para él, pronto se paseaba como león enjaulado dentro de la habitación. No le gustaba para nada el lugar, si Heero no llegaba luego, él se iría. No pensaba quedarse ahí. Lo único que lo mantenía dentro de la casa era porque algo le impedía irse ¿Curiosidad acaso? ¡Pues claro!, pero esto no duró mucho, ya que fue reemplazado por un presentimiento incómodo. Algo no estaba bien y ya no soportando más la incertidumbre. Decidió irse. Otro día hablaría con Heero.

Abrió la puerta para escuchar un ruido. Desde la entrada de la casa vio venir a Heero en su motocicleta, venía a gran velocidad por la carretera con el sol naranja del ocaso escondido en su espalda. Duo colocó su mano protegiendo su vista y ver mejor. Las ondas de calor nublaban la imagen de Heero, quien con su gran velocidad logró romperlas para la visión perfecta de Duo. Este se quedó mirándolo, como quien mira una aparición en cámara lenta, sabiendo que los segundos corren más rápido de lo que parece.

Heero llegó a su lado. Se quitó los anteojos protectores iguales a los de Quatre- esos que usaba en el desierto- y bajó lentamente, de la motocicleta. Comenzó a acercarse a Duo con su acostumbrada expresión seria e interesante. Ya no estaba con el asqueroso buzo, sino venía muy limpio, rostro y manos, con unos pantalones ajustados que dejaban ver todo su contorno, y una chaqueta negra del mismo color de aquella prenda sexy. Se detuvo frente a él para quedar inmóvil.

-¿Entramos?

-Pensé que ya no vendrías- dijo Duo reaccionando. Se volteó y sintió la mirada de Heero en su espalda mientras entraban en la casa.

El 01 cerró la puerta tras sí, con la vista recorriendo toda la figura de Duo. Este último, sintió un escalofrío en la espalda y no se animó voltearse frente a su compañero, sino que siguió caminando hasta la silla solitaria frente a la mesa y se sentó.

Heero permaneció de pie frente a él, separado por la mesita. Duo recién se dio cuenta de que no había otra silla para que este se sentara. Trató de levantarse, pero el otro encontró un cajón en la esquina y lo usó como asiento.

-¿Quieres una taza de té? Creo que tengo unos pasteles por ahí- hizo el ademán de levantarse.

-No te preocupes, Heero, no es necesario- se calló de improviso.

Definitivamente, algo estaba mal, la mirada de Heero era demasiado insistente y surtía un efecto incómodo en él. No resistió más y se levantó de improviso.

-Mejor me voy- dijo Duo sin mirarlo- Se está haciendo tarde y Wufei debe estar preocupado por mí.

-¿Pero no querías saber lo que sucedió?- Heero se levantó de un impulso.

-Otro día me lo contarás. Ya...

-No lo creo- dijo Heero, tomándole el brazo para detenerlo.

-¡Qué haces Heero!- se soltó del brazo y corrió hacia la puerta.

Alcanzó abrirla, pero su compañero llegó rápido detrás de él y la cerró. Quedaron los dos juntos. Heero lo aprisionaba contra la puerta y sentía su respiración en el cuello.

-Tengo que decírtelo Duo- la voz estaba cargada de ternura- Yo...

-¡BASTA!- Duo se dio media vuelta y apartó a su amigo con fuerza- ¡No te atrevas a decirlo! ¡¿Oíste?!- dijo muy alterado- ¡Ahora me iré! ¡Y nada pasó aquí!- se dirigió muy decidido hasta la puerta.

-¡No te dejaré ir!- volvió a sujetarlo- Duoooooo, tengo que decirte...

-¡NOOOOO! ¡BASTA, DÉJAME IR!- decía forcejeando, pero esta vez Heero lo retenía con todas sus fuerzas- ¡DÉJAME IR!

-Duo...

-¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE!- gritaba fuera de control con las manos en los oídos.

-¡DUO, YO TE AMO!- gritó con toda su alma.

El silencio reinó por unos segundos. Duo lo miró como perdido y Heero no pudo aguantar más. Lo tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó a besarlo.

Sus lenguas jugueteaban sin control. Las manos comenzaron a recorrer todo lo deseado y los suspiros se dejaban escuchar entre esas bocas. Las piernas comenzaron a flaquear, haciendo que retrocedieran juntos, sin despegarse del beso, hasta la pared, donde Duo quedó aprisionado.

-Nooooo, ¡basta! Esto no está sucediendo- dijo Duo, tratando de zafarse sin éxito.

Heero no se detenía en sus besos y abrazos apasionados, entregados con todo el deseo reprimido durante tanto tiempo.

-¡NO, HEERO, BASTA!- gritó Duo entre sus brazos. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por su rostro- ¡Por qué..., Por qué ahora!

-Duo, lo lamento, yo no lo supe a tiempo ¡Fui un estúpido!- dijo con toda su frustración- por favor Duo, dame una oportunidad, yo...

-¡UNA OPOTUNIDAD! ¡PERO SÍ TE LA DI Y TÚ SOLO ME DESPRECIASTE! ¿QUÉ NO TE ACUERDAS?- Duo no pudo soportarlo y estalló en llanto.

Heero lo abrazó, tratando de contener ese llanto.

-Duo, lo sé, lo sé... perdóname por favor... fui un idiota... un estúpido idiota... Yo te amo con todo mi alma desde hace tiempo y solo cuando te vi como perseguías a... mi interior me gritaba mis sentimientos, y yo el muy hijo de perra, no quería escucharlo- sus palabras eran sinceras llenas de emociones reprimidas- Duuuo...

-No... No puedo... déjame ir... por... favor- Duo se convulsionaba por el llanto y logró zafarse de esos brazos fuertes, pero esto no duró mucho.

-¡Duo, no por favor! ¡Te lo suplico!- Heero volvió aprisionarlo y le dio otro beso apasionado.

Duo con sus últimas fuerzas gritó:

-¡NO PUEDO, NO PUEDO HACERLO! ¡¿QUÉ NO ENTIENDES?! ¡WUFEI!- las lágrimas de Duo salían sin control.

-No llores mi amor- comenzó a besar ese rostro adolorido, bebiendo la sal de esas lágrimas, tratando de absorber la pena.

-Heerooo...

-Sí, mi amor, aquí estoy- besó sus labios de fuego sintiendo como ese cuerpo comenzaba a rendirse.

-¡Le prometí... le prometí a Wufei!- la voz comenzaba apagarse en lucha sufriente- ¡le prometí que era suyo!- los lloriqueos convulsivos seguían- ¡De... de nadie más!

Heero siguió besando su cuello y comenzó a quitarle la ropa. Desnudo de la parte de arriba, Duo se debatía entre la razón y el deseo. Heero besó sus pezones, succionándolos de manera exquisita.

-Heerooo... nooooo... no puedo entregarme- decía Duo delirando.

Su compañero se detuvo, por primera vez tuvo compasión de su amor, pero sus deseos, su pasión y su amor, eran demasiado fuertes. Duo se encontraba con el rostro sonrojado, ardiendo del dolor por el llanto y las lágrimas habían dejado hermosos surcos. Su respiración entrecortada con la boca semiabierta, daba unos quejidos confusos de agonía placentera o dolorosa.

Estaba precioso, simplemente, magnífico y deseable.

-Heeroooo... nooo... no me hagas esto... por favooo... - la última súplica se apagó. Esa débil voz ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir negándose.

El 01 miró con dolor ese deseado ser y luego, como si una revelación pasara por sus ojos, adquirió una expresión decidida.

-Lo siento Duo, pero no me importa si eres de alguien más, porque yo soy tuyo y te lo demostraré aunque no quieras- lo levantó en brazos y lo depositó en la cama.

Heero vio el pecho de su amor subir y bajar por la respiración entrecortada. Se puso de pie y, por unos instantes, lo dejó solo. Volvió ante un desconcertado y perdido Duo quien vio, al igual que en sueños, como una soga comenzaba a atarlo a la cama.

Las manos de Duo fueron atadas por sobre su cabeza, y luego Heero arrancó un trozo de sábana para usarla de mordaza. Atado y amordazado, a Duo le arrancaron el pantalón y ya completamente desnudo, Heero se quitó su ropa para dar rienda suelta a sus deseos.

-Duo, Duooo... haaa... te amo- decía mientras besaba cada parte de ese cuerpo a su merced- Esta noche estaré contigo, sólo esta noche, no importa si mañana se acaba el mundo.

Heero deslizaba sus manos, masajeando cada parte del cuerpo de su amado. Memorizaba, con su mente y tacto, cada uno de los rincones de esa suave piel, al igual como lo hizo hace mucho con ese rostro conocido hasta con los ojos cerrados. Llegó hasta la entrepierna y comenzó a lamer eufórico cada rincón.

El cuerpo de Duo se retorcía con cada caricia del agresor, el cual, seguía acariciando, lamiendo y chupando con lujuria sus partes más íntimas. La erección de ambos se hizo evidente, y Heero tomó aquel pene con su mano para acariciarlo a medida que seguía explorando, con su lengua, los testículos y el ano de su deseado amor.

Los ruidos amortiguados por la mordaza se mezclaron con los jadeos de placer del desesperado amante, quien después de explorar a más no poder succionando con su boca todo, se posicionó encima de su criatura, tomó ese pene y lo puso en su ano. Después, se dejó caer, dejando que Duo entrara en él, no lento, ni rápido, sino justo el punto necesario que le causara más dolor a la autopenetración de la que era objeto. Sí, porque quería sufrir y sentir al máximo ese momento donde él se entregara a su único amor, a la única persona dueña de él. Así llegó al final, cuando sintió su profundidad invadida totalmente, y quedó estático disfrutando ese momento. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar ahora por su rostro. Lágrimas de dicha y de felicidad.

Heero abrazó a Duo y le besó en el cuello. También le dio un beso en sus labios amordazados. Como deseaba profundizar ese beso, introducir su lengua hasta el fondo de esa boca, así como estaba unido a él por el sexo, pero se contuvo de quitarle el trapo en su boca y continuó acariciando y lamiendo los pezones, el pecho, mientras instintivamente, empezó a moverse con un ritmo acariciador. Ese ritmo lento al principio, rápido después, golpeaba todo su cuerpo y alma. Sentía la sangre correr por su cuerpo y agolparse con su pulso feroz de placer. Una electricidad recorrió su espalda. Miró entre nubes de placer a su amor y éste solo tenía echada la cabeza hacia atrás mientras se mecía al mismo ritmo de él. Incrementó el ritmo, quería más y más: "¡Duo, Duo, mi amor!... aaah, aaaah, ¡Mi vida!"... "Eres tan bello... haaa, haaa"... "¡Oh!, síííí..."- decía enloquecido por la pasión. Balbuceaba confesiones entrecortadas de todos tipos, otras palabras de alabanzas hacia su amor. Heero trataba de decir en un instante todo lo que tenía guardado durante esos años, porque estaba enamorado de Duo mucho antes de ese año fatal. Ahora sabía que cuando Duo robó ese beso de sus labios en el momento de esa confesión, de esa oportunidad a la cual despreció, también había robado algo más: su corazón. Un corazón ignorado por su propio dueño, abandonado en la profundidad de su ser y sin esperanzas de latir por un amor apasionado, y que cuyo adorado muchacho se dignó a abrazar, dándole una nueva vida.

No le importaba si mañana se acabara el mundo. Si mañana muriera estaría feliz porque su corazón al fin vivía. Había encontrado la felicidad y atesoraría cada segundo de ella. Su mente enloquecida, luchaba con la lucidez, porque debía acordarse de cada momento, y no solo ella, sino también ordenaba a su cuerpo, aquel debía memorizar cada sensación.

Heero sintió como su querido se convulsionaba, estaba llegando al clímax y aunque él quería seguir para un máximo placer, espero el momento exacto para llegar juntos al punto culmine.

Y así llegaron. Heero dio un grito que jamás pensó que tenía dentro de su garganta al sentir ese caliente líquido en el fondo de su cuerpo. Era él, quien lo poseía, era su Duo.

Cuando recuperó un poco el aliento, se fijó en su amor. Duo yacía sin sentido con lágrimas en sus ojos. Heero besó cada uno de esos párpados y luego le quitó la mordaza para darle ese profundo beso ansiado momentos antes.

Lo vio ahí inerte, más hermoso que antes. El deseo volvió a poseerlo y le quitó ahora la soga que lo mantenía atado a la cama. Lo besaba mientras deshacía las amarras, aprovechaba de explorar al máximo esa deliciosa boca, ese cuello, ese pecho. Saboreó toda esa sal del sudor de su amado, producto del placer. Y mientras seguía acariciándolo con su rostro lleno de una sonrisa de felicidad satisfactoria, no se percató que había terminado su labor de desate, sino que siguió y lo tomó entre sus brazos para levantarlo de la cama. El rostro de Duo cayó inerte hacia atrás con los brazos también caídos a ambos lados, Heero al tenerlo entre sus brazos lo quedó mirando por un buen rato con brillos de amor en sus ojos y lo volvió a besar muy lento, sujetando ese cuerpo inerte contra el suyo.

Luego, siguió besándolo por su cuello, antebrazo. Tomó la mano de su amado, entrelazándola con la suya. Se llevó esa mano hacia la boca y al mirarla el terror lo poseyó.

Duo tenía las marcas de la soga en las muñecas de sus brazos. La delicada piel de su amor estaba lastimada por esa vieja soga y la fuerza que había usado con él provocó un roce hiriente, pero no estaba sangrando del todo, su piel pelada estaba muy moreteada con algunos coágulos de sangre. Heero corrió al baño y trajo una toalla húmeda para limpiar la herida. La desesperación cubrió su rostro.

Vendó las heridas con otros pedazos de sábana limpia y recostó a Duo muy delicadamente, en esa cama, cubriéndolo con amor. Besó su frente con una caricia, diciendo:

-Perdóname Duo por no arrepentirme de nada- lágrimas de profundo dolor cayeron por su rostro.

Duo despertó adolorido de todo el cuerpo. Vio que estaba solo y tomó su ropa entre sollozos para irse lo más lejos posible de allí, pero cuando iba en la nave, limpiándose las continuas lágrimas a cada instante, la vergüenza se apoderó de él y no quería llegar a su casa.

Rasid escuchó continuos golpes en la puerta de la mansión. Duo venía con la cara blanca como el papel, los ojos y labios rojos. Rasid se espantó con la imagen de él y salió en busca de su amo Quatre, ya que el chico de la trenza entró a la casa como paranoico: miraba para todos lados y la mandíbula inferior le tiritaba, produciendo un castañeteo terrible.

-¡Duo, Duo, qué te pasó... contéstame por favor!- le repetía Quatre, pero su amigo seguía sin decir nada.

Siguió sin decir una palabra hasta que escuchó a Quatre decirle a Rasid, que fuera por Wufei y Trowa. Duo se congeló al instante.

-Wu... Wu... fei ¿Está aquí?- la vista de Duo seguía sin vida.

-Sí, él vino a buscarte porque estaba preocupado por ti, porque no llegabas a casa... ¡Duo!- trataba de hacerlo reaccionar.

Estaban en esto cuando escucharon la voz de Wufei quien venía seguido por Trowa:

-¡Duo!- se dirigió corriendo a su chico.

Pero al escuchar la voz de Wufei, Duo reaccionó y se levantó muy rápido del piso, donde había estado todo ese tiempo en los brazos de Quatre, para correr con la cabeza escondida lo más lejos posible. Los chicos lo siguieron hasta el cuarto de baño. Duo cerró la puerta en la cara de los perseguidores y la aseguró con llave. Nadie pudo convencerlo de abrir la puerta, ni los continuos golpes desesperados, ni las continuas súplicas de Quatre, ni los razonamientos de Trowa, ni siquiera las amenazas de Wufei.

-¡DUO, ABRE LA PUERTA POR FAVOR, NO VES QUE SOLO NOS ESTÁS ASUSTANDO!- decía Trowa ya desesperado.

-¡APÁRTENSE!- gritó Wufei.

No pudieron detenerlo, Wufei se lanzó con todo su poder hasta la indefensa puerta y la despedazó de un golpe. Cuando entraron vieron algo que los lleno de pánico: Duo no estaba.

Revisaron las ventanas por si había salido por ahí, pero nada. El baño era muy grande, y al echar una segunda ojeada más minuciosa, encontraron un bulto en el rincón al lado de la tina de baño. Wufei corrió hasta él. Duo estaba hecho un ovillo y tiritaba de forma lastimera.

- ¡DUO, DUO! ¡QUÉ TE PASÓ!- decía Wufei con el corazón en la garganta.

Levantó su rostro y vio los ojos sin vida de Duo. Las súplicas de Wufei continuaron hasta que un hilillo de sangre comenzó a correr por la boca de su amado. Duo se estaba mordiendo su labio inferior con tal fuerza que se lo rompió, llenándole la boca del líquido rojo.

Wufei vio aterrorizado la escena y ya no aguantando más: "¡AHORA MISMO ME DIRÁS QUÉ PASÓ!"- lo tomó del brazo para levantarlo, pero al instante que hizo esto, Duo dio un grito de dolor que lo paralizó de un solo golpe. La trenza se azotó en el aire cuando convulsionado por el dolor volvió a su posición original: un ovillo. Y así permaneció temblando ante la idea de ser descubierto.

Todos se quedaron de pie viendo en silencio la escena. Wufei se acercó lento con los brazos abiertos, como temiendo acercarse, y luego se precipitó con decisión ante la mano de Duo. Descubrió los vendajes, el miedo comenzó a recorrerlo de pies a cabeza cuando vio las heridas en las muñecas del adolorido muchacho, quien en su estado hacía todo lo posible por resistirse a la exploración. Quedaron estáticos con cara de terror cuando vieron los moretones en el cuello de Duo.

Quatre se llevó la mano a la boca y sintió náuseas. Wufei abrazó a su querido con ternura, dolor y furia. Las lágrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos.

-Mataré al maldito que te hizo esto, Duo- el odio mezclado con la ira arrastraron la voz de Wufei en ese abrazo doliente- ¡Te lo juro! ¡Lo mataré!


	11. Duelo

-11-

**CANDIDATAS A REINA**

** Por Ladygon**

**CAPÍTULO 11: DUELO**

Tortura sin fin dentro de esa alma adolorida. La oscuridad de la desesperación cubrió con su manto la corta felicidad. No podía ser todo perfecto, y él que rogó por un sueño, luchando para alcanzarlo como fuera, creyó haberlo logrado, pero no, todo era una ilusión. La sangre vino a cobrar su cuota y a mancharlo todo ¿Cómo recuperaría su felicidad después de esto? Era algo imposible, mejor hubiera muerto para que todo estuviera en calma. Sin embargo, esto tampoco podía ser, él no se pertenecía a sí mismo. Su castigo era vivir y llevar la carga de ese cuerpo con sangre derramada: Quien yacía ante él... Heero.

Todo había acabado. Se tomó una decisión sobre el futuro y tenía que acatarla ¿Cómo olvidarlo? No podría ¿Cómo sucedió?... Sucedió, porque no podía mentir y la única forma que tenía para no hacerlo era callar, no hablar. Por lo menos, si así lo hacía, quizás la pesadilla acabara, convirtiéndose solo en un mal sueño, pero no contó con la protección errónea de Heero. Si Heero no hubiese dicho nada como decidió que lo haría, quizás...

Sin embargo, Wufei se enteró por Quatre, que Duo fue a visitar a Heero y partió en Sheng Long hasta ese lugar, esperando que Heero sabría quién lo atacó, o por lo menos, le daría alguna pista de quién fue. Llegaría a ese lugar decidido a encontrar al maldito, con la ayuda de Heero, y hacerlo pedazos. Dejó a Duo al cuidado de Trowa y Quatre para partir rápido.

-Quizás Heero no esté en ese lugar. Parece que es una fábrica abandonada- le había dicho Trowa antes del despegue- es muy de noche. A lo mejor está en otra parte o en su casa.

-¿Sabes dónde es eso?- fue la única respuesta de Wufei.

-No.

-Cuiden muy bien a Duo hasta que yo vuelva- cerró la cabina del Gundam 05 y levantó el vuelo.

Al llegar a la fábrica no encontró nada. Trató de comunicarse con el Gundam de Heero, pero tampoco ninguna señal. Ya estaba a punto de irse cuando divisó al nochero del lugar. El guardia le indicó la casa de Heero y sin más contratiempo dirigió rumbo fijo hasta allí.

Golpeó la puerta de la casa con facha de estar abandonada, nadie respondió, entonces se decidió a entrar. La puerta cedió sin ninguna resistencia.

-Hola Wufei, te estaba esperando- dijo Heero con voz metálica.

-¿Esperándome?

Las miradas se cruzaron en silencio. La furia de Wufei comenzó a manifestarse.

-¿Duo estuvo aquí?- preguntó Wufei.

-Sí.

-A qué te refieres con eso. Duo fue atacado ¿Lo sabías?- avanzó hacia él con los puños cerrados.

-Sí, lo sabía.

-¡Cómo que lo sabías!- Wufei golpeó la mesa con sus puños- ¡SABES QUIÉN FUE! ¡DÍMELO!

-Fui yo- dijo con su mismo tono plano.

Silencio ensordecedor. Los ojos de Wufei permanecían abiertos, atendiendo el shock del que era objeto.

-¡No puede ser!- murmuró.

Wufei todavía no podía creerlo ¿Qué él fue? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Un remolino de preguntas sin respuestas comenzaron a atacarlo. Un presentimiento guardado hace mucho salió en el acto. Dirigió su vista hacia la cama deshecha, y si...

-Te equivocas... Yo lo violé- la mirada de Heero decayó, se veía triste y desolado.

Reaccionó, la ira y el odio surgió desde su interior.

-¡MALDITO!- en un movimiento rápido se lanzó sobre él.

El primer golpe llegó de lleno en el rostro de su odiado amigo. Heero cayó de la silla pesadamente, ahí fue atacado por las patadas del Kung-Fu de Wufei. Trató de levantarse, pero los golpes lo movían de un lado para el otro. No se defendía, solo dejaba que su amigo-rival terminara con él. Sin embargo, Heero era muy fuerte y le costaron varios golpes a la mandíbula, entre puñetazos, patadas, codazos, y demás, para romperle la boca. Wufei vio por fin la sangre emanar de ese cuerpo, pero quería más. Estaba tan fuera de sí que no le importó, o no se dio cuenta, que el otro no bloqueaba los golpes y permanecía en forma pasiva recibiendo toda la furia de él.

Mientras su cabeza se balanceaba de un lado para el otro, Heero escuchó un grito de su adorada voz, pero lo no podía ver, porque la lluvia de golpes le nublaba la vista. Al parecer su atacante no escuchó nada, y tampoco veía, la ira lo tenía completamente enceguecido.

Wufei levantó a su enemigo con una mano del piso y se disponía a darle otro de sus golpes con todas sus fuerzas, cuando sintió unos brazos que lo rodearon de la cintura. La impresión lo dejó estático con su víctima todavía en el aire. Fue aquí donde este escuchó, por primera vez, la voz de Duo.

-¡WUFEI DETENTE POR FAVOR! ¡TE LO SUPLICO!- gritaba Duo mientras lo sujetaba con todas sus fuerzas.

De la impresión, Wufei soltó a Heero, quien se azotó contra el suelo. Duo también quitó los brazos de su cintura y al mirarlo de frente, el miedo se manifestó en ese amado rostro.

-Yo... yo... yo- las cansadas lágrimas aparecieron una vez más, haciendo sus ojos brillar.

Duo cayó de rodillas abrazándose a las piernas de Wufei.

-¡LO SIENTO WUFEI! ¡FUE MI CULPA! ¡MI CULPA!- estalló- ¡LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, POR FAVOR!- el llanto lo convulsionaba de nuevo- ¡ROMPÍ MI PROMESA! ¡NO MEREZCO NADA, SOY UN FRACASO, UN IDIOTAAAAAA!- tenía la frente en los pies de Wufei- ¡SI QUIERES MATAR A ALGUIEN, MÁTAME A MÍ!- el llanto estalló de forma dolorosa- Te amo... - le dijo antes de ahogarse con el llanto no permitiéndole decir más palabras, solo lágrimas.

Wufei apretaba los puños con fuerza y sintió el terrible deseo de hacer lo que le estaba pidiendo su odiado amor. Llevó su mano hasta la funda de su arma, esta temblaba vacilante.

-Wufei... - una lastimera voz venía a sus espaldas- yo amo a Duo.

La voz paralizó a Wufei en un instante, miró por encima de su hombro a Heero. Sus ojos azabaches temblaban entre la furia y la razón. Luego, deslizó sus pupilas hacia sus pies para ver como Duo observaba a Heero. Cerró los ojos, permaneciendo unos segundos así. Volvió a dar su vista al frente, completamente de espaldas a Heero, entonces habló:

-Eso quiere decir una sola cosa... mañana al amanecer- la voz de Wufei era determinante.

-En la fábrica- dijo Heero, arrastrando las palabras.

Wufei hizo a un lado a Duo, quien todavía seguía arrodillado en el suelo y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Qué... qué... quieren decir con eso- murmuró Duo.

-Trae la espada- ordenó Wufei.

Desapareció por la puerta. Un viento lleno de árido polvo entró en la casa. Luego, el silencio reinó, hasta que escucharon los motores de una o varias naves. La luz de la mañana golpeó el rostro de Duo.

Trowa y Quatre llegaron a auxiliarlos en el momento que se escuchaba como un Gundam se alejaba del lugar. Duo no quería pensar en todo lo sucedido. No asimilaba o no deseaba comprender. Quatre corrió a ver a Heero, quien con mucho esfuerzo logró levantarse del lugar para ser llevado a la cama.

Esa interminable noche había acabado hace mucho y ni siquiera se dieron cuenta. Mientras atendían las heridas de Heero, el eco de aquellas últimas palabras, sonaban todavía en el ambiente.

-Quatre, yo estoy bien, por favor atiende a Duo. Él sigue conmocionado con lo ocurrido.

-¿Seguro estás bien Heero?- Quatre lo miraba con indecisión. El otro estaba lleno de raspones y cortadas, que él había vendado.

-Sí, no te preocupes por mí. Soy hueso duro de roer- le dedica una sonrisa cálida.

Quatre se sorprendió con la sonrisa, en verdad, era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír. Le respondió con otra sonrisa y luego fue a hacer lo pedido. Se dirigió a la única silla donde estaba el choqueado joven. Trowa le dejó el cajón para que se sentara y al levantarse le movió la cabeza en forma negativa, luego se dirigió hasta la cama de Heero.

-Será un duelo ¿No es cierto?- preguntó Trowa.

-Sí- respondió Heero.

-¿Cuándo?

-Mañana al amanecer.

El viento golpeó los cristales de las ventanas.

-Será mejor que descanses- continuó Trowa con el mismo acento sin tonalidades- Nos llevaremos a Duo hasta que todo termine.

El piloto 01 arrugó los labios y asintió con la cabeza. Sus ojos azules bajaron.

-Hasta que todo termine... hasta que todo termine- empezó a murmurar el chico de la trenza.

-Duo... - susurró Heero.

-¡Hasta que todo termine!- Duo se levantó de improviso y corrió hacia la cama- ¡Qué quiere decir eso Heero!

-Duo... - volvió a repetir.

-¡RESPÓNDEME!- gritó.

-Quiere decir... - comenzó Heero- que tú no puedes decidir- Duo quedó estático- Esto está fuera de tus manos Duo. No debes interferir, solo acatar. Tendrás que aceptar el resultado- Heero lo miró con decisión.

A Duo se le cayó el mundo encima, dio dos pasos hacia atrás y luego huyó del lugar, corriendo con desesperación. Quatre trató de alcanzarlo. Trowa quedó plantado al medio de la cabaña con un sentimiento de desolación. Este último, decidió que debían irse de allí y dejar solo a Heero. Se despidió del herido y no pudo desearle buena suerte ¿Quién se suponía debía ganar?

Muy lejos de ahí, Wufei estaba en un lugar rodeado de árboles, entrenando con su espada. No había dormido en toda esa infernal noche, pero no estaba cansado, dormiría después, tenía un día para entrenar y luego descansaría para estar al amanecer como acordaron.

Al anochecer, se acurrucó en un saco de dormir al lado de su majestuoso Gundam. Desde allí veía como la luna llena brillaba sobre el rostro de Shen Long, dándole un aura sobrenatural. Wufei tomó su cadenita del cuello y acarició la sortija de oro.

-Nataku, mi adorada esposa, y yo casi te pedí usar tu anillo para dárselo a Duo en señal de unión- dijo con su rostro en paz- protégeme como siempre lo has hecho.

El Gundam emitió un brillo especial como si el espíritu que permanecía dentro de ese coloso de gundanio le hablara. Wufei sonrió y cerró los ojos.

El sol ya despuntaba en el horizonte, y los cálidos rayos de la mañana daban término a la noche.

Dos figuras estaban en la lúgubre fábrica, en uno de los depósitos abandonados. Los escasos obreros llegarían en algunas horas, para ese entonces, ya todo habría terminado. Los dos permanecían, uno al frente del otro, con sus respectivas espadas en sus manos, distanciados por algunos metros. En camisa de mangas cortas: Wufei se quitó la chaqueta de los Preventers y Heero estaba con su camiseta negra de costumbre.

Los rayos del sol continuaban moviéndose entre las oscuras paredes de esa enorme bodega, viajando por las rejas de ventanas que existían en un lado de las cuatro paredes, en la parte superior.

-No hay espacio para los dos. Solo uno de nosotros sobrevivirá- dijo Wufei con voz plana.

-Bien- contestó Heero con la misma voz neutra.

Tomaron posición al ver que la luz llegaría al punto de partida cuando escucharon unos pasos.

Era Duo.

-No podrás detenernos Duo, es mejor que te vayas- le dijo Wufei, secamente.

-Lo sé. No intentaré detenerlos, pero permaneceré aquí hasta que todo termine- los ojos violetas de Duo estaban vidriosos, no obstante, la determinación estaba sellada en ellos.

Volvieron a tomar posición, pronto la luz alcanzó su punto y se lanzaron el uno contra el otro en un grito feroz. Las espadas chocaron, produciendo un sonido metálico que se propagó por todo el lugar y una luz producto del brillo de las filosas armas estalló.

Duo permaneció estático, viendo como sus dos amores trataban de matarse el uno al otro. Todo, porque él no podía decidir con cuál quedarse ¿Cómo hacerlo si los amaba a ambos? Era verdad, no podía, solo le quedaba acatar el resultado, ya que no podría detenerlos. Si por lo menos solo amara a uno de ellos esto no hubiera pasado, pero era imposible y ellos lo sabían, lo supieron antes que él mismo. Perdería a uno de ellos y ese sería su castigo, debería llevarlo consigo, porque no podría huir, sino ya lo hubiera hecho con la muerte, pero el morir empeoraría el asunto. Su vida ya no le pertenecía a él, sino a esos dos seres que estaban luchando ¿Cómo decirles que si uno moría, matarían una parte de él? ¿Acaso no lo entendían? Debían hacerlo... solo le quedaba esa esperanza, solo esa...

El choque de espadas continuaba desplegándose por toda la bodega, mientras golpeaban con fuerza los poderes de ambos luchadores. Wufei cruzó su espada al tiempo que daba una vuelta para esquivar el siguiente ataque. Heero redirigió su golpe con más maestría que la vez anterior y logró avanzar unos pasos, sin embargo, esto no duró, porque su feroz contrincante arremetió contra él. Heero retrocedió un paso, pero con una zancada, Wufei avanzó, pasándole la espada por sobre su hombro y así logró rozar su cara. La primera herida comenzó a brotar en sangre.

Duo sintió que su corazón llegaba a su cabeza. El rostro herido de Heero le nubló la vista, para recordar como lo protegió de él mismo en ese encuentro amoroso. Si Heero no lo hubiera amarrado, él habría gritado de pasión, se habría entregado en cuerpo y alma, rompiendo totalmente, su promesa a Wufei. En pocas palabras, le había salvado el honor, aunque no sabía hasta qué punto, porque de todas formas, solo era un tecnicismo. Siempre estuvo enamorado de Heero, años y años sin saber que era correspondido. Un toque de Heero, una palabra cariñosa de él y se desarmaba por completo ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? ¿Acaso lo llevaba en la sangre? Había pasado un año sin verlo ni saber nada de él, pero bastó un pensamiento para ir en su busca ¿Entonces, eso decía que no amaba a Wufei? ¡Claro que lo amaba! Y ahora lo que estaba presenciando era demasiado para él ¿Hasta dónde podría resistir?, pero debía aguantarlo, era lo menos que podía hacer. Debía confiar en ellos dos con toda su alma, aunque ello significara la angustia en su máxima expresión.

Heero se desplazó hacia los lados y logró estabilizarse. Pronto atacaba con más fuerzas hasta que de un golpe hirió el ante brazo de Wufei. La blusa de mangas cortas del uniforme de los Preventers se tiñó de rojo, pero no apagó el fuego en los ojos del pequeño dragón. Este continuó atacando con más ahínco hasta que la espada de Heero cayó, el cual tuvo que deslizarse sobre su cuerpo para recuperarla. La alcanzó justo en el momento en que Wufei le daría el golpe definitivo, reteniéndolo. La fuerza de ambos quedó en suspenso. Heero permanecía con una rodilla en el suelo y con la espada en alto, conteniendo el peso de su adversario, quien amenazaba con romper su espada en dos. De un movimiento logró desviar la espada enemiga hacia un lado y luego se puso de pie muy rápido.

Las respiraciones de ambos estaban visiblemente agitadas. El cansancio ya hacía mella. En Heero los golpes, que había recibido el día anterior, le estaban cobrando su precio. Estaba muy adolorido, al igual que su contrincante. La herida de Wufei en su brazo era seria, emanaba mucha sangre y era el brazo que manejaba la espada.

Los ojos de Duo no se quitaban de la mancha roja en el brazo de Wufei. El pobre muchacho estaba viviendo la angustia en carne viva y sentía como esa herida lo tocaba a él, porque cada golpe no solo lo recibían ellos dos, sino también él.

Pronto se acercaba el final, lo presentían. Estaban llegando a su límite. En una caída desesperada del filoso instrumento, resbaló hacia lo largo de la espada de Wufei. Este último, aprovechando ese movimiento, absorbió el golpe y arremetió contra el cuerpo de Heero.

La espada de Wufei atravesó la carne sin ninguna dificultad. Heero soltó su arma y calló de rodillas ante él. Duo sintió que su alma lo abandonaba para siempre, la imagen se grabó en su memoria.

-¡Heero!- dio un grito ahogado.

Wufei quedó estático frente a su enemigo, debía darle el golpe final.

-Él no faltó a su promesa- fue la declaración del moribundo, quien se preparó para recibir la espada homicida.

Vio la silueta agitada, sangrante de Heero, y luego desvió la vista para ver la expresión de horror de Duo.

-No...

Su espada cayó hacia un lado en señal de rendición, perdonando la vida de su enemigo. Heero estaba a salvo, ya que su herida no era mortal. Wufei tomó su chaqueta y se acercó a Duo. Al llegar a él le dio un cálido beso con un amoroso abrazo, luego se separaron.

-Seré justo y les daré la misma oportunidad que tuve yo- Wufei sonaba sentencioso. Duo y Heero estaban más que sorprendidos- Tienen un año, al término de esa fecha vendré a buscar a Duo y me lo llevaré. Aprovechen ese año, porque será el único- Luego, se encaminó hacia la salida.

-Wufei... -susurró Duo con sus ojos brillando. La figura de su dragón fue iluminada con la luz del sol cuando abrió la puerta al marcharse.

Duo miró el cuerpo sangrante de Heero. Todo había acabado y tenía que respetar la decisión. Quizás... siempre fue esta la única posibilidad.

La herida en el hombro de Heero sanó más rápido de lo que se creía. En verdad era cierto eso del soldado perfecto, parecía que estaba determinado genéticamente, para sanar a una velocidad fuera de lo normal. Todos estaban asombrados: Quatre le llevaba sopa caliente todos los días a la cama, Duo le cambiaba los vendajes y se aseguraba de curar las heridas con dolorosos antisépticos, que no parecían afectarlo en lo más mínimo, Trowa le llevaba el periódico y hacía crucigramas silenciosos mientras lo acompañaba. Permanecieron en la mansión hasta la recuperación total de Heero, luego se dedicaron a levantar una vida propia.

Tenían solo un año y lo aprovecharían al máximo. Heero estaba más enamorado que nunca, veía su vida como si se tratara de un sueño, de esos que tuvo cuando su amor estaba lejos de él. Arrendaron una casita en un apartado pueblo, abandonando Preventers y fábrica. Ahora no harían cosas que tuvieran que ver de alguna manera con la guerra, solo harían el amor: y lo hacían todos los días.

Wufei siguió con los Preventers en compañía de Sally y de Hilde. Hilde todavía no perdonaba a Duo por dejar a Wufei, según ella, estaba loco por preferir a ese estúpido arrogante, pero no sabía de los acuerdos entre estos, así que no dejaba en paz a Heero con sus miradas asesinas en las visitas a su amigo Duo. Este último, solo la miraba con una sonrisa forzada y una gota de sudor, antes de preguntar por Wufei para saber todo acerca de él. Su rostro se iluminaba con cada palabra de Hilde.

-Ni siquiera las reinas pueden tenerlo todo, Duo- le dijo una vez Heero, cuando vio marcharse a Hilde desde el marco de la puerta.

Sally, en cambio, permanecía al lado de Wufei y sabía que algo más había en toda esa separación. Decidió no preguntar ni ver a Duo, seguramente, algún día Wufei se iría de allí, abandonándolos a todos, quería estar cerca de él y mientras más se acercaba, más sentía el continuo alejamiento de él, pero era algo extraño e inexplicable. Sentía ese alejamiento en otro plano, aunque cerca de él, había una atracción. Sally estaba confundida y fascinada al mismo tiempo con ese chico: era la contradicción en persona.

Hilde llegaba a casa, contando las visitas con Duo y así Wufei se enteraba de cómo les iba a esos dos, pero filtrando todo el odio de Hilde hacia Heero. Al parecer la relación estaba funcionando muy bien. Un secreto dolor le aprisionaba el pecho, sin embargo, lo acompañaba una gran satisfacción.

Wufei permanecía largos ratos acostado sobre el pasto- verde y luego seco, y otra vez verde, de acuerdo con la estación- al lado de su Gundam "Nataku", el nombre que le puso él en honor al espíritu de su esposa fallecida, hace mucho tiempo por protegerlo a él. La paz comenzaba a volver a su pecho.

Terminado el año, Wufei partió en su Gundam Shen Long para cumplir el acuerdo. Aterrizó en las afueras del pueblo donde vivía Duo y escondió su coloso de metal. No sabía cómo se le ocurrió la tonta idea de dar un año, si estaba decidido a matarlo para terminar con el asunto. Solo sabía que al ver el rostro de horror de Duo no pudo matar a Heero, seguramente, Heero también habría hecho lo mismo. Ahora debían estar, esperándolo.

Al cruzar una esquina, vio a Duo saliendo de una pastelería. Lo siguió sin dejarse ver, tenía curiosidad. Duo estaba radiante como lo recordaba y su rostro lleno de plena felicidad, no esa fingida que tenía en la guerra. Un poco más adelante se encontró con Heero, este lo recibió con una beso en la boca allí, al medio de la calle, mientras la gente pasaba por su lado sin sorpresa alguna, incluso saludándolos. Heero también se veía muy feliz y sonreía, algo que lo dejó clavado al piso de la impresión. Nunca en su vida lo había visto sonreír, menos de esa forma. Vio como abrieron la puerta de su casa y les salió un cachorro a recibirlos. El perrito movía la cola con euforia hasta en los brazos de Duo, donde no terminaba de lamerle la cara. La risa adorada por él llegó hasta sus oídos.

Wufei sonrió y se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda a la escena. Llevó la mano a su cuello para quitar la cadena de plata. Miró su mano donde estaba la cadena con la sortija de oro. Luego separó la sortija y guardó la cadena en su bolsillo.

El anillo brillaba bajo la luz de sus pupilas azabache cuando se la colocó en su dedo

-Siempre hemos sido tú y yo, Nataku...

Caminó hacia el lugar donde tenía escondido su Gundam. La brisa primaveral acarició su rostro mientras caminaba hacia la salida del pueblo. Los pájaros cantaban, acompañando su camino, y un brillo especial iluminó su alma. Entonces, aquella sonrisa que solo mostraba a su esposa, apareció en su rostro.

**…**

**Aquí el final, pero escribí un epílogo hace poco, así que es nuevo. Creo que cierra mejor el fic y explico algunas cosas.**


	12. Epílogo

-12-

**CANDIDATAS A REINA**

** Por Ladygon**

**EPÍLOGO**

Duo buscó a Wufei, quería saber la razón por la que no fue a buscarlo. Heero iba con él.

-Sí, Duo, fui a buscarte, pero no te traje conmigo por una razón. Te la diré- luego se dirigió a Heero- ¿Podrías esperar afuera un momento?

Heero asintió y salió de la habitación, dejando a los dos solos.

-¿Qué pasó Wufei?- preguntó Duo con curiosidad.

-Duo, cuando fui a buscarte, reconocí el amor de ustedes dos. Es exactamente, el mismo que yo tuve con mi esposa Nataku. Es un amor tan grande y sublime que ni la muerte puede destruir. Yo lo tuve, es decir, lo tengo. Siento igual a cuando ella estaba viva. Su espíritu me acompaña siempre y ni siquiera cuando estuve contigo, cuando te amaba, dejé de sentirlo.

-Wufei…

-¿No lo ves Duo? Puedes volver conmigo, podríamos reiniciarlo, pero nunca podrás separarte de Heero, porque incluso cuando estabas conmigo, él estaba ahí, latente, ¿tú crees que no lo sabía? Por eso insistía tanto que fueras mío solamente, porque ni aun así, lo eras.

-¿Crees que te traicioné?- dice Duo con ojos acuosos-. Yo…

-No, nunca lo hiciste, pero tu alma te traicionó a ti- Wufei vio como los ojos de Duo se abrieron con sorpresa y después se cerraron- No puedes ignorar eso, porque si lo ignoras, traicionarás a tu propio corazón, lo romperás en mil pedazos.

Duo comenzó a llorar.

-¿Por qué lloras? ¿No ves lo afortunado que eres? ¿Crees acaso que muchos tienen la dicha de encontrar a su alma gemela? ¿Al amor verdadero?- dice Wufei, tomando sus hombros- Deberías sentirte privilegiado. Yo me siento privilegiado al encontrar a mi alma gemela en Nataku como tú encontraste a la tuya en Heero.

-Wu-chan- dice, limpiando sus lágrimas.

-Ten la seguridad, Duo, que si Nataku siguiera con vida, yo no te hubiera dado, ni la hora- lo dice con tal seriedad, que Duo se puso a reír.

-Sí, lo sé- sonríe- pero…- se pone serio- tú me amas, ¿no?

Wufei lo queda mirando.

-No tanto como crees- dice con media sonrisa-. Ha pasado un año. El tiempo puede curarlo todo. El tiempo cura todo salvo…

-Al verdadero amor.

-¡Exacto!, ese queda ahí y nadie, ni nada lo puede cambiar. Dime Duo, ¿tú me amas?

-Sí, Wufei, yo todavía te amo.

-¿Igual a como hace un año atrás?

-¡Ah! Wufei, no lo sé, pero seguro que si nos juntamos otra vez, será igual como antes.

-Sentiste igual ahora a como sentiste cuando viste a Heero en aquella fábrica, después de un año.

Duo quedó sin aliento.

-No, pero es diferente- respondió.

-Es diferente- concluyó el pequeño dragón.

Un silencio incómodo inundó la habitación.

-Entonces, no volverás conmigo- dice Duo con tristeza.

-No, Duo, no volveré contigo- no le gusta ver esa carita triste- pero…- ve que Duo levanta su cabeza y lo queda mirando con expectación- … si se muere Heero puedes volver a buscarme, aunque dudo que se muera muy pronto, dado lo resistente que es ese bastardo.

Duo estalló en risas. Luego, cuando se calmó, lo quedó mirando.

-¿Estarás bien?- pregunta Duo con cara de preocupado.

-¡Claro, yo estaré bien! Sally es muy buena conmigo. Me compra helados para hacerme sentir bien y es muy fuerte y decidida.

-Mmmmh, me voy a poner celoso- dice Duo con una sonrisa.

-Pues, ponte celoso, lo valgo- sonríe divertido.

-Wu-chan, tú eres muy valioso, por eso lo mereces todo- dijo Duo con ternura- seré muy feliz, sabiendo que tú lo eres.

-Gracias Duo, cuenta con eso.

Duo abrazó a Wufei y estuvieron abrazados un buen rato. Al despedirse, sonrieron con cariño. Wufei se acercó a Heero bajo la mirada expectante de Duo.

-Heero- Wufei se dirigió al ex soldado- No olvides lo que significa Duo para ti.

-Gracias Wufei, no lo olvidaré. No lo volveré a ignorar. Él es mi alma, él soy yo- Heero extendió su mano.

-Exactamente- Wufei apretó la mano de Heero en señal de buenos deseos.

-Adiós Wu-chan- Duo levanta su mano en despedida.

-Adiós Duo- levanta también la mano- ¡Ah!, recuerda que el domingo estamos invitados donde Trowa y Quatre. Adoptaron un mocoso y quieren mostrarlo.

-Jajajaja, ya sé, iremos. No faltes, ¿eh?, invita a Sally.

-Creo que está invitada, las mujeres se ponen pesadas con esas cosas. Yo no quería ir, pero me obligó a comprar un regalo, así que ahora debo ir.

-¿Cómo es eso Wufei?- dice Sally en sus espaldas.

Wufei da un respingo.

-Jajajaja- se pone a reír Duo con la expresión de su amigo- ¡Oh!, yo no he comprado nada, ¡whaaaaa!, ¡Heero, hay que pensar en algo!

-Lo pensaremos en el camino- responde Heero con su acostumbrada seriedad, pero con un brillo inexplicable en sus ojos negros.

-¡Bye, Sally! Te dejo para que reprendas a Wu-chan.

-No te preocupes que lo haré- dice Sally decidida con las manos en su cintura.

Duo se despide con la mano por la ventanilla de la nave mientras esta despega. Ve como Sally le reclama a Wufei algo, pero no deja de despedirse con la mano en alto. Wufei, con una sonrisa, finge no escucharla y sigue viendo el despegue, sin alzar ninguna mano. Duo devuelve la sonrisa, agita su mano hasta que las dos figuras desaparecen en la distancia.

Su mano cae como sin vida, pero es recogida por Heero, quien la toma entre su mano desocupada y la besa con cariño. El alma de Duo vuelve a levantarse.

**Fin**

…

**Este fic lo escribí hace tiempo, pero el epílogo es nuevo. Gracias a quienes leyeron y en especial a Guest por su review, me alegra que te gustara. **

**Este es el anime que me inició en el yaoi. Las parejas son tan perfectas, que es imposible no escribir de ellos. Sigan leyendo también, así no muere el fandom.**


End file.
